Designing Love
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: AU: Katara is a fashion designer, in charge of her own store. But Azula soon becomes jealous and sets Zuko up for a bigger fall than he can handle: Falling in Love! and Breaking Hearts! If you liked my other stories, you will LOVE this! Better summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This has NOTHING to do with Avatar as we know it. Nobody has bending powers, but the hot, sizzling sexual tension between Katara and Zuko remains, I guarantee it! Basically, Katara is one of Japan's top clothing designers, until Azula buys the empty building space across the street and fills it with her own designs. But Katara (through her hatred for her rival) also seems to notice the hot and sexy man that seems to be with Azula every work day. When she finds out this gorgeous creature is Azula's brother, she avoids him like the plague. However, he feels the opposite about shunning away from Katara and pursues her to no end. Does he have other motives besides trying to bed her? Warnings: BLAH BLAH**

"AAH! What is up with this mental block?" Katara slammed her fists on the table in her office. Breaking the tip of the pen with her actions, she chucked it across the room in the metal trash can. It clanged around before coming to a stop. She let out a frustrated sigh before kicking her chair out behind her and grabbing a fresh pen from her briefcase. Grabbing her chair and standing it upright she let out another sigh. Why couldn't she for the life of her design the new fall line? Sure, fall and summer are tough for her, but she always got by. She just wasn't inspired by using reds and oranges. When winter came her clothing was unmatched by anyone. Considering her favorite color was blue, she never had any problem incorporating it in her designs. Since green and purple are close to blue on the color wheel, it inspired her spring line as well. However, now she was in her "drought" period. When she just had no feeling to design, but her life (literally) depended on it. "Dammit!" she closed her sketch pad.

"Hey, you wanna keep it down in here? I've got customers out front!" Toph poked her head in. Since Katara had to spend a good majority of time to the actual design aspect of her job, she had to rely on her best friend to man the store out front. Toph's eyes twinkled with sympathy and anger. Ever since she got eye corrective surgery, she was a huge help around Katara's store, _Wave_.

"I'm so sorry Toph," Katara pushed a strand of hair off her face. "It's just…I'm trying to design my fall line, and I just can't seem to think of anything new and original."

"Yea, I'd like to say I care, but I got a line of customers out there trying to buy the last of your summer line."

"Want me to open up the other register?" she stood from her art desk with hope written all over her face. Toph just sighed before leaving, but the door was ajar which meant "Sure, why not?" in Toph-Talk. Katara quickly locked the door to her office before stepping between the curtain separating the back office and the busy store. She programmed herself into the cash drawer at the main desk next to Toph before taking an impatient customer.

"When is this store getting their back-to-school clothing in?" the woman dropped her desired blouses on the counter. _'Oh Shit!'_ Katara's mind screamed. She forgot to send in her designs to her contacts. There was no fabric, and no one to make her designs. _'Crap.'_

"Before Labor Day," she answered shakily, because for all she knew, her cute back-to-school outfits wouldn't be made in time. The woman sighed, obviously not happy with Katara's answer.

"$94.27," Katara folded the clothes and gently laid them inside a blue and white bag. The woman handed her a credit card and she finished the payment. "Have a great day ma'am," she smiled.

"Yes, thank you, I will," and she bolted for the door. Katara watched her go thinking how if she knew Katara was the store owner/designer and not just a cashier she would have been a shit-load nicer to her. Katara shut down the computed register.

"That was fast," Toph was folding a set of tank tops.

"I forgot all about my back-to-school line. I have to stop by Ty Lee's and get the fabric samples," she grabbed her car keys from the locked box.

"Wow, you're lucky Ty Lee doesn't have too many other designers she works for, or you'd be more screwed than you already are."

"Yea, I really don't need the reminder," she grabbed her purse (the first of many new designs) and scurried toward the door. "Take care of the store!"

"I always do!"

Katara raced into Ty Lee's apartment building. She knocked on the door and waited for her chipper fabric specialist to answer. She didn't have to wait long, for Ty Lee swung the door open with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss Katara! I wasn't expecting your fall line to be done for a while now!"

"Yes, but it seems you and me both forgot about one little thing," she entered and pulled out a sketch of a dark blue skirt and funky layered top. It screamed only one thing.

"Back-to-school, of course! I always forget about that, even though I shouldn't. It's almost like a holiday for designers," she closed the door shut behind Katara. Ty Lee's apartment was a gorgeous size, after the remodeling. She knocked out the wall connecting the dining room and living room, making it a huge space for her example fabrics and work desk. "All right, lay them on me," she picked up her glasses and got ready to look at Katara's sketches. **5 Hours Later**

"I'd rather just go with a nice jersey for this outfit," Katara held out the last sketch and was thoroughly exhausted.

"Yea, if you want to be plain about it. But I have this great material over here, in a plaid-,"

"TY LEE! No plaid. Just a solid color in jersey. I've been here for almost five hours now, and I really have to get back to the store. So," she flopped her arms by her side and watched her friend. Ty Lee studied the sketch before picking up a roll of olive green jersey.

"How would this work? And then we can run its complimentary colors as well," she smiled weakly at the frazzled designer.

"That's fine. Thank you, and I'm going to take you out to lunch this week," she grabbed her briefcase and made her way for the exit. "I trust you'll take care of the 'sweatshop," they joked about the name of the people that actually _made_ the clothing. It was kind of mean, but it was an inside joke and therefore totally harmless.

"I can handle it, and let me know when and where for lunch," and with that, their meeting was over. Katara could now go back to her hell of designing fall fashion wear.

"I'm going to assume all went well at Ty Lee's?" Toph was pulling out clothes from the dressing room and putting them back.

"Yea, it went well. I feel like closing up early," she slumped in a chair behind the registers.

"No argument here," Toph was returning items in the front.

"I just feel drained, and I really have to try and design right now. Rush is over," she looked around the dead store.

"You going to use the office or go home and sketch?" Toph was hanging some dress pants up.

"Probably just go home. I have my shoes and sandals sketches there, and I need to finish at least eight more of those before taking them to Ty Lee," she slapped herself in the forehead. "Which I forgot to mention to her that I want to start a footwear collection. Gods, I feel moronic today."

"Then let's close up. You said it yourself, rush is over. All I have to do is quick call Song and tell her she doesn't need to come in."

"She a good worker?"

"One of the best, why?"

"I think I need to cut someone soon. I mean, you're here 90 of the time with me, and sometimes I just want to work the store, so why have someone else?"

"Well, don't cut Song, and you can't cut Suki, not until she gets back on her feet."

"Who does that leave us with?"

"Beebee and Haru, who just came out of the closet might I mention!"

"He STAYS! I can let go BeeBee…oh wait, _manager_, that's you're job!"

"Bitch…" Toph switched the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_. "Let me go quick call Song, and then we can walk out," she hustled to the back room and grabbed the cordless phone from the lunch table. Katara went back into her office to grab her sketch book of the fall wear, when she emerged there was a loud banging outside.

"What the hell?" she half-jogged down the shiny marble flooring to the locked door. When she looked outside she saw a large machine knocking down the building space immediately across from Katara's store.

"I hate to break it to you boss, but I hear South Korea's top designer is moving her location right there," Toph was suddenly next to Katara leaning on the glass. Katara saw the workmen pulling the roof out through the entrance.

"Are they making it a two-level?" Katara's jaw dropped.

"Looks that way Kat," Toph looked away. "Let's go, you need to design anyway, _right?_" Katara nodded absentmindedly, and finally tore her eyes away from her new competition.

"So who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who's South Korea's top designer that decided to move next door?"

"Oh, her name is Azula Agni," Toph opened the door and the two exited the store before locking it behind them. "She sells her clothes in America."

"WHAT?" Katara looked at Toph incredulously. Katara had been in the business for five years now, and she had no offers from any store in the United States. "How long has she been designing?"

"A little under ten years," they rounded the corner to the parking lot.

"Define a little?"

"When her store opens," Toph pulled out her keys and unlocked her green Toyota Camry.

"Oh my gosh! She's going to ruin me," Katara unlocked her blue Camry as well.

"Stop that talk! Her store isn't opening for almost a year, and who says she's going to be a hit right away? Certainly not me! You've been doing this for five years and have a staple in Japan fashion. Everyone in Tokyo knows about you. Come out with some fabulous fashion and I'll call _Element_. See if they can't feature you or something, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you and_ Wave_." Katara let out a huge sigh at her friend's comforting words.

"Thanks Toph. I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

"Of course you will!" and Toph entered her car before whizzing off. Katara sat in hers for a few minutes. Would she be ruined? Could this be the end of her five year reign? She started the ignition and pulled out of the lot. Casting a glance at the workmen to her left, she put on her blinker and made a right, heading in the opposite direction.

**10 Hours Later**

Katara's house phone started ringing loudly, abruptly waking her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock radio. Four a.m. She grabbed the phone and didn't bother with a proper greeting. "WHAT?" she half-screamed, half-yawned.

"I'm on the internet," came the voice of her older brother.

"Good for you, come on over and I'll give you a cookie."

"Yea, that sounds good, but I have more."

"I'm waiting with baited breath," she yawned again and saw the minute change.

"South Korea's greatest designer is moving in next to you."

"Actually it's across the street, Sokka."

"Not the point. I found out about it around two that she's coming to Japan."

"Do you sleep at night?"

"No…I researched her and found out a lot of information about her. She's good Kat. I've seen some of her clothing. She's had shows in America and South Africa. She's been featured in Elle South Africa roughly six times."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that lately you've had trouble designing, and I want you to turn it around before her store opens. You need to go more global if you want to survive."

"Did Toph hire you as my agent or something?"

"No, but,"

"No buts Sokka. It's four in the morning, and I really don't feel like listening to you tell me that I either have to ship up, or ship out. All I really want to do right now is sleep, and stop talking to you."

"Katara,"

"Call Suki, she's a mess without you," and with that, she pushed the 'off' button on her cordless phone before placing it back on the charger. She pushed back down on her soft mattress, pulling the comforter up to her chest. She couldn't sleep now. DAMN SOKKA! Feeling restless she kicked off the cover and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She was more worried than before. Her idiotic brother saw her doom in the face of Azula Agni. However, this is the same brother that had a woman who loved him with all her life and screwed it up, literally. Katara got up and walked to her kitchen, grabbing a glass for water. Her cat hopped up on the counter next to the sink. "Good morning, Jet," she stroked him under the chin. He purred at her and swiftly gave her a lick with his sandpaper tongue. This caused her to smile before looking around her empty apartment. It was beautifully decorated, and anyone who knew Katara knew this was her dream home. But for Katara, it was only her dream home by outside appearance. She had no one to live with; no one to love. Her job consumed her every waking minute. The store during the day, and designing at night; she couldn't even sleep without having an interruption, so it seemed. Sure, it was great to have Jet, as he purred at her ankles. But she needed more than that. She needed a man. She needed security. She needed to have somebody tell her this Azula woman would not be then end of her career, whether he believed it or not. She walked on the carpeted flooring in the living room and stared out the French doors leading on the balcony. She could see her store from here, which made it a spectacular view. However, she could also see Azula's future shop, which made her close the curtains. She returned to her bedroom, Jet following closely behind. Setting the glass on the side table, she pulled the plush comforter back over her body. Grabbing the extra pillow she hugged it close to her, wishing for a miracle.

**A/N: **_**Element**_** is Japan's most respected fashion magazine, kind of like Elle in America. Also, BeeBee is Smellerbee; see why Katara has no problem firing her? Sorry to all who love Haru, but yes, I decided to make him gay. No, he's not extremely flamboyant, and he will be in some chapters later, no major role though. Sokka cheated on Suki with Yue, and is currently single. Suki was a mess so Katara offered her a job at **_**Wave**_** which is why Toph told her she cannot even think to fire Suki. Toph is not blind, she had eye surgery and can see (obviously) if she can handle money and drive a car. I don't know about Japan's weather, but we're just going to assume that it is similar to what we could expect. Cold in winter, windy in spring, hot in the summer, and whatever fall is; sorry if that offends anybody. Jet is Katara's man at this point, so I hope that pleases some Jetara fans…I'm sorry, that was mean. This will be Zutara, so I don't want anyone thinking Katara's going to live with the cat forever.**

**If there are any other questions, leave them in reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter, but I think I got everything covered here. Next chapter, you meet Zuko and Azula and what they are all about.**


	2. Zuko and Azula

**A/N: In this chapter were not going to be in Katara's life at all. This is focusing all about Zuko and his relationship with Azula, a promising challenge to Katara. They don't exactly **_**hate**_** each other in my fic. But Azula still is plenty evil. This is a little bit further in time than chapter one. It's springtime, and Azula's shop is almost finished.**

**Chapter 2, ENJOY!**

Zuko Agni walked up the winding staircase leading to the second floor of his sister's store. Everything was almost finished, much to his pleasure. If his sister had success, he would have success seeing as he was the new marketing agent at _Element, _after quitting at Elle magazine. They were a tandem offense, he and his sister. She was the clothing designer, and he was the inside person at the magazine companies that shot her to the top. And thanks to her success, he received success in big bonuses at work. It was quite genius in his opinion.

"What do you think Zuzu?" his sister clacked against the new marble floor in her stiletto heels.

"I think it'd be a sensation if you didn't scuff up your floors before anyone even gets to see it," Zuko looked around the empty space. It was huge, and had a vast window facing the street below.

"Oh Zuzu, you worry too much," she smiled before touching his shoulder lightly. "Why don't we step into my office? I have much to discuss with you," she walked through a door in the front of the store next to the large window. "As you can see, that window connects in here to my office," she gestured to the window letting in all the light.

"It's early Azula; I did not come here to talk about your window treatments."

"Of course you didn't," she threw him a folder, which he caught and didn't lose any of the contents. "It's about the girl across the way," she looked out the window, while his back was to it, catching the light. "She's not a bad designer, which worries me. But she doesn't have the same connections I do, which puts me at ease."

"Not everything is about the connections, especially when she's been here for five years," Zuko gazed at a picture of the designer in the folder. She was exotic to the eye. Bronzed skin, blue eyes, wavy hair, and a smile that was contagious, making the corners of Zuko's mouth curve upward.

"I know that silly," her fingernails tapped the glass. "So we have to make sure she doesn't get to show off any of her new clothing."

"I'll try my best," he turned the page and looked at some of her clothes. "Though, it could be hard with designs like these," he whistled.

"Ugh! Do _not_ remind me the girl has a talent for her job!" she walked away from the window.

"So what do you want to do about it? Considering the girl has already made a name for herself here, connections alone won't make you surpass her," he closed the folder.

"I know this. So I've been up all night thinking about a solution. You read her folder, did you see it?" she smirked in her swivel chair, looking like the spawn of Satin himself.

"Uh…no…I have absolutely NO idea what you are talking about," it was true.

"She's twenty-seven and single. She's the kind of girl that chose her career over love."

"So?"

"So…now that she is no longer struggling with her job, she's probably looking for love."

"Again, so?"

"Apparently you're not getting my subtle hints, so allow me to be direct," she kicked her designer shoes on the desk, and folded her arms in her lap. "I want you to try and seduce the young girl, and when she's not looking, steal her sketches for my use."

"Well, it seems you really got this one all figured out sis," she nodded slowly. "Too bad I won't do it."

"WHAT!?!" she put her feet down and leaned forward, her hands splayed out on the wood desk.

"Who do I look like? 007? Sure, I'll just sweep her off her feet and then steal her designs while she's asleep after having sex. Are you nuts?" he chucked the folder back at her. He turned away and stared at the sky through the glass. Azula's mouth was still open from his betrayal. Time to use her secret weapon. She stood from the desk to stand next to him.

"You know Zuko, the more success I have, the more you have," he snorted at her. "Seriously, all you have to do is give my beautiful designs, aka the girl's sketches, to _Element_ and we're in. I get the popularity, you get the money," she would have to appeal to his greed.

"I have enough money; I'm still not doing it." Okay, maybe it was time for the lust side.

"Also, you get to actually be a human being and go out on dates with her. After about three, she'll probably invite you up to her apartment; show you around; let you feed her cat; and then finally lead you to the bedroom."

"That's strange."

"What?"

"How do you know she has a cat?"

"She's twenty-seven and single. Need I say more?"

"That's a little shallow…"

"Not the point Zuzu! The point is you would have all the money and sex you wanted on our stay here in Japan."

"Yea and what happens when her fashion ends up yours in Japan's biggest magazine? Then what happens?"

"By the time that happens, we'll be gone. Mai is looking around for a space in New York while we set up our Japan outlet. When she finds one good enough, and we buy it; she will manage this store, I will go to New York, and _you_ will join me. Because _that_ Zuko is where the big bucks are. In America," she gazed at his eyes. Finally she struck a nerve, he was considering, she knew it. "She's nothing compared to us. We've been doing this for eight years now. I've been designing for ten."

"I thought with age came wisdom," his gaze shifted down to the competition's store.

"It did. I realized how to get to the top. I even took you with me."

"How generous of you," he said dryly.

"Zuko, I know you want to do this. I can see it in your eyes." She followed his gaze to the street below, to see the girl at the entrance of her store. "She's desperate for attention. _Your _attention. It's been such a long time since you've had someone care about you. Just think you can have that, but with no strings attached." They watched the girl struggle to unlock the door and hold her briefcase, and sketches all at the same time. "She's not bad looking, so it's not impossible or anything,"

"Azula, shut up! I'll do it okay!? As long as you promise that we go to America, I can't live in Japan after this." Azula smiled at her brother, as he watched the girl below drop her stuff on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun, and I _promise_ we are totally going to New York after this. I just have to make a name for myself here in Japan."

"What happens if she sues us?"

"She'll be too heartbroken to care, as long as you do your part correctly," she walked out of the office to let him think. He stared at her as she picked up her stuff and carried it inside. She seemed too innocent and cute, as opposed to him; ruthless and handsome. Oh well.

"Could be fun…?" he muttered to himself before leaving Azula's office. He sauntered down the stairs and exited the building, but not before stopping and gazing at the girl who was trying to pick up her fallen sketches. Now seemed like a good time to make the first move. He hurried across the street and bent down, helping her pick up her sketches.

"Oh, thank you," she didn't look up at him. He smiled down at her as she gathered her pencils. He grabbed her sketches, and looked down at them. He was stunned. They were not what he expected. Her previous designs had been beautiful, these were AWFUL! They had no creative flair, and were dry of any uniqueness. He looked at her again, wondering where her talent went. Her previous designs were like nothing he had ever seen before, but these were ordinary. Azula would not appreciate these. He extended his arm in front of her holding out her designs for her to take. She finally looked up into his face and he saw her eyes falter. He knew he was gorgeous, and apparently she agreed. He smiled down at her, and she giggled nervously. "Thanks," she tucked everything in her briefcase as best she could. He didn't even bother sneaking a sketch; these weren't worth the effort.

"No problem," they stood upright. Her mouth was gaped open. He received that reaction a lot. "See you around," and he walked away. Didn't want to make himself too available. Without even getting to the next block, his cell phone rang. He answered right away. "Yes, sister dear?"

"I see you talked to the competition."

"It was a bad idea to have that window in your office, wasn't it?"

"I see you saw her designs…"

"It was…"

"Well? Were they fantastic?"

"No." There was a pause on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

"They sucked…you can do better than them."

"Huh…well then. I guess our little plan is off then?"

"Yep, now if you don't mind, I have to go to work," he closed the flip phone and sat inside his red Jag. Driving off, he thought about the way she just stared at his face. She had no idea what to do or say to him, not like all the other girls who would try to grind up on him. This girl was different, unique. Too bad her newest clothing wasn't. Good thing he didn't have to get close to her. He feared that if he did, he might not want to leave.

**A/N: Zuko doesn't have his scar. I know that's how we all love and respect him, but for this story to work, I just didn't want him having a huge deformity on his face (no matter how sexi it is!). Most of this story will not be in Zuko's POV, I just had to introduce them in this manner so everyone understands the scams they pull. It's pretty elaborate, but believable. Everyone has awesome cars, sorry, but that's the way I like to see them, in sexi cars. Mai and Zuko do NOT have any relationship other than through Azula. She is Azula's real estate agent, she looks for building space for Azula's stores. And right now, Katara is going through designer's block, that's why her sketches suck. But she has something Azula doesn't, so don't worry, their plan will swing back into action in the next chapter. Also…I thought I should show the ages.**

**Katara: 27**

**Zuko: 29**

**Azula: 32**

**Sokka: 29**

**Toph: 26**

**Jet: 6**

_**Wave **_**Employees: Ranging from 21-25**

**Mai: 31**

**Ty Lee: 30**

**Aang: 26 - -I want him in this story…I just don't know how yet…**

**Suki: 28**

**Yue: 29**

**Again…any questions I'll answer them. Just PLEASE Review! Thanks!**


	3. Katara's Feelings & New Beginnings

**A/N: I really want to write this story well, and in a short amount of time…because after a while…I sometimes lose interest…thank Agni not yet…every time I watch Zutara interaction on Avatar, I think of something to incorporate their small amounts of time together into awesome fics…but because I'm doing this story right now, I think I'm gonna lay off the one-shots…This chapter gets Azula and Zuko back on track with their plans, and shows more into Katara's personal life…It's set a little after chapter two…Enjoy!**

"Okay Toph…what do you think of these?" and with those final words, she held up the most recent sketches of her new footwear. Toph's jaw opened as she stared at the shoes.

"Even _I_ would wear those," she proudly showed off her plain, flat shoe. Katara's new footwear designs were of the highest degree. Some were very strappy and elegant, while others were for the more everyday woman. Toph looked down at the sketches with earnest. "How soon can you have these made?"

"I don't know really…I'm not sure Ty Lee can help me out with the putting together of shoes. I think I have to find someone else." Toph nodded silently in agreement, before jumping up and down.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know someone who might be able to help! Her name is La; I think she said her sister was in the fashion business, and I'm pretty sure it had to deal with shoes. I don't quite remember, let me give her a call," and Toph went into the employee room to grab the cordless phone. Katara heaved a sigh that was of both happiness and worry. She had to find somebody capable of making awesome shoes for her. She gazed at her designs again. They were good, better than her recent clothing sketches, but Ty Lee didn't specialize in putting together the necessary elements that make up shoes, and sandals. Katara decided she'd head out front, and see if her help was needed. There were about five people in line, and Song and Haru were behind the counters taking care of them. She looked around the rest of the store and saw one woman with her child browsing. Letting out a sigh, she quietly started walking around; briefly touching the clothing she had worked so hard in designing. It was early afternoon, and the whole place was dead. She watched the customers in line depart with their new bought clothing, and eventually the woman with her child left with nothing. Feeling her eyes begin to well, she looked across the street at Azula's store, _Lightning Fire_. It wasn't quite open yet, but it was already attracting Japan's community. They had a huge window front that took up the entire wall. It was nothing compared to Katara's one-level store, which compared to Azula's mansion, would be a cardboard box.

"Who's the hottie?" Haru came up from behind her.

"Wha-What?" he turned to face him.

"Him," he pointed at the second floor window. "The guy that hangs around the store; he's obviously not a customer since they aren't exactly open yet."

"Yea…"

"Who do you think he is?" Song approached.

"Could be Azula's husband?" Haru folded his arms.

"Or a family member?" Song put her hands in her pockets.

"Well, whoever he is; he is good looking! Think he might be gay?"

"He might be Miss Agni's lover Haru…"

"Will you two just go back to the registers?" Katara snapped. Her employees looked at her questionably, but nonetheless walked back down the marble flooring to the counter. Toph emerged from the back, phone in hand.

"Good news Katara, I was right. La's sister Tui works at _Onmyodo Japan_, and they said they will make your shoes."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch…I mean you have to pay them a monthly fee, but they are a shoe factory here in Japan and they want to make your shoes! Tui is so nice, she said 'absolutely, no problem!'"

"Yea, and how much do I have to pay them on a monthly basis?"

"Well, granted Tui took off 10 because I'm good friends with La, but the monthly cost is about five grand."

"WHAT??? I don't have that kind of cash!!! Toph…this is…horrible…I'm screwed!" she walked away from the mirror and went straight to her office. Toph smiled at Haru and Song, who just looked at each other.

"Katara, you are not screwed!"

"Yes I am Toph! That fucking store isn't even open yet, and I'm losing customers."

"Katara-,"

"No Toph! Why would people want to come here and spend their money when in less than a month that store opens?!? It's two o'clock in the afternoon and we are _dead_! You can probably send Haru or Song home, because I don't think were getting any more customers for the day!" Toph walked up to Katara and gave her a swift slap to the face.

"Katara SHUT-UP! I am sick of you talking about getting ruined by this Azula woman. The only person that is going to put you out of business is yourself! You aren't being inspired? Well, go out and _do_ something and maybe you'll get inspired by something! Go out on a date, take a vacation, go visit Aang!"

"Huh? No, I refuse to see him!"

"Ugh. Whatever. Just go do something and get inspired to design! I'll man the store, you go out!" she grabbed Katara by the shoulders and ushered her out the door into an eavesdropping Haru and Song. They smiled shamelessly before returning to their registers again. Still pulling her friend, she shoved the owner out the door and locked it. Katara stood on the outside of her store looking in.

"Yea well, who needs you Toph? Not me!" and she turned away into a solid body. She was bumped back and looked up into the face of Azula's lover/gay friend. It must have been true. All the good-looking men were taken or gay. "Oh…uh…sorry."

"It's okay," he smirked down at her. Oh, those dimples were sexy. "Trouble?" he gestured to her store with slight concern in his face.

"Oh? No, no. No trouble. What, uh…makes you say that?"

"The fact that the manager kicked you out with her bare hands?"

"Noooo, she didn't," Katara blushed like mad.

"Okay…you tossed yourself out," he smiled at her again, which made her turn an even darker shade of crimson. "So, you shop here?" he inquired, already knowing the answer to his question.

"I actually own the store."

"No way!? You don't look a day over 21," women always caved to flattery.

"I'm 27," her voice held a little bit of don't-jerk-me-around-hotstuff in it.

"Of course you are," he said as she walked down the street. "Hey wait," he jogged after her.

"What?" she stopped and looked into his handsome face.

"What's your name?" he looked curiously at her.

"Katara," she smiled and turned away again.

"Aren't you going to ask for mine?" he called after her.

"Not today," she flipped her hair over her shoulder to cast one more glance at him before turning the corner to the parking lot. Zuko smiled to himself on the inside noting the girl's resistance to talk to him. Of course his cell phone rang again.

"Yes Azula?"

"Why were you just talking to her?"

"I'm buying you blinds for that window," he turned the other way on the sidewalk to go to the drug store.

"Well? Why were you talking to her if we don't need her?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to someone other than you for once?"

"Oh please Zuzu, you know you like talking to me," her voice almost flirty.

"This conversation is over Azula."

"Fine…" _click._ Zuko snapped his phone shut and mentally added Aleve to his drug store list.

Katara drove with a wind she had never possessed before. She didn't know quite where she was going, but her hands moved the steering wheel like they knew exactly where they wanted her to go. She continued on her drive until she came up in front of the "Temple." It wasn't a real temple of course, but it was a huge apartment that had multiple people living inside of it, almost like the Real World. Including Aang. Katara and Aang's history was a long one. They were best friends at one point in time, but he had a crush on her. When she found out she tried to distance herself from him, and that's when she realized how much she loved him too. When she was ready to admit it, he had moved on. Feeling embarrassed, Katara cut him out of her life. It was immature, but it was many years ago, and she had successfully avoided him since. Toph was still a major friend of his, and therefore she knew his living situations. Katara slowly got out of her car and knocked on the front door. Meng, Aang's fiancée answered right away.

"Oh…it's you," she crossed her arms.

"Hello Meng," Katara bowed her head. "I need to speak to Aang."

"Of course you do," however, she opened the door further and allowed Katara entrance. There, she saw Chong, Lily and Moku, who were trying to make it in the music industry with their hippie revival music. Meng's Aunt Wu sat listening to them predicting great success in their future all the while they played. "Aang's in here," Meng pointed to the kitchen. That's when Momo ran out being chased by Appa.

"Appa, leave Momo alone," came the all too familiar voice of Aang.

"Aang? Someone's here to see you," and Meng, before casting an evil glare at Katara, joined her Aunt Wu.

"Hell…oh," Aang's voice fell at the sight of his old friend.

"Hi, Aang," she held her arms behind her back.

"What uh…what are you doing here?" he flipped a towel he had been holding over his shoulder. She couldn't tell if he was mad and annoyed, or just confused.

"I just…wanted to talk to you. There have been some things I've wanted to say to you and talk to you about. I just," the band played loudly in the background.

"Now isn't really a good time Katara," he saw her face fall. "That doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you or anything. But uh…I'm going to be busy for a few days with Meng and the wedding plans. But I'll call you? Okay?"

"Yea…I'll show myself out," and she turned and fled outside to her car. As she sat down in the driver's seat, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Rubbing it away quickly, she decided she wouldn't allow her hands to steer again. Returning back to the store was her only option. It wasn't even dinner time yet.

"What are you doing back here?" Toph demanded from behind the counters. "I thought I told you to go somewhere?"

"I went to Aang's," she replied softly. Toph stared blankly.

"You did?" Katara nodded and went to her office, slamming the door behind her and pulling out her sketches. Unfortunately the only inspiration she received was depression and made her want to design using a lot of black. Maybe she should start a Goth line? Oh, that would never happen, Katara didn't know the first thing about designing Goth. There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she quickly rubbed her worries off her face.

"Are you all right?" Toph closed the door and took a seat across from Katara.

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"You don't look it, sugar queen," Toph's voice was soft while she spoke.

"I'm just scared. I'm losing my focus, and it's showing," she pulled out her clothing designs. "These _suck_. They blow; K-Mart wouldn't even sell these."

"Why is your focus gone?"

"I don't know. I think there's something missing from my life, but I don't know what. I have my dream job, I have my friends, I have a great apartment; what else is missing?"

"Love?" Toph stared straight into her eyes.

"Love…yeah, that's so easy to find."

"Of course it's not, but it's what you're missing. Start dating; go out clubbing, do something to fill that void and you will overcome this clothing design block. You're not entirely off yet, because the shoes you've drawn are great, and I'm not lying," she smiled.

"They are pretty good aren't they?"

"They are. But you have to talk to Tui and get _Onmyodo_ to make them for you."

"I wonder if I can cut a deal with them. I don't think I have enough designs at this point to be charged five grand from them."

"That's true."

"I'm going to quick call her, finish up some financial work and then go; you'll lock up?"

"When don't I?" she rolled her eyes and left Katara's office. **2 ½ Hours Later**

"I'm out of here Toph. Have a good evening Song," Katara felt better now that Tui agreed to see Katara's sketches and then decide a more appropriate price.

"Bye Katara," they replied together. She clicked down the marble flooring and opened the front door to find it extremely windy. Two of her sketches blew out of her portfolio.

"Oh SHIT!!" she slung the strap over her arm and ran into the street to grab them. A red Jaguar came flying at her before screeching to a halt. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Katara jumped back, tripping on her heel and landing on her bum.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay? I am so sorry," Zuko disengaged himself from his car to run and help the girl. "Oh…it's you? Are you all-right?"

"I will be once I get those sketches," she pointed under his car where they had blown. He noticed them and grabbed them. Quickly glancing at them he expected it to be the ugly clothing ones he already helped her pick up, but instead he was looking at gorgeous stiletto heels with the uniqueness he knew she possessed.

"These are…" he was at a loss for words. She snatched them away from him and stuffed them back in her portfolio.

"They're new," her cheeks were pink from the wind, at least he thought. "Thank you for grabbing them for me. I'd be lost without them," how true those words were.

"I'm just sorry I almost hit you."

"Well, you were going awfully fast," she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. Thunder rumbled above them, and they looked to the sky.

"Can I make it up to you somehow?" he smiled down at her. She was speechless. How could he make it up to her? What could she ask for? "Maybe a drink?" he suggested.

"Oh…uh…it's a little late right now, but perhaps Friday?" two days from now…perfect.

"Friday it is. I'll meet you here at seven," and he flashed one more smile before getting in his Jag. Katara went back to the sidewalk and watched him take off. Thunder rumbled again and small droplets fell from the sky. She half-screamed before running to the parking lot her car was in.

**(Zuko POV)**

Of course the cell rang again. "YES AZULA???"

"You were talking to her _again_."

"Well, you might be happy to know it was a good idea I almost hit her with my car."

"And why is that?"

"I saw her sketches. It seems she has a secret weapon."

"Oh?"

"She's designing footwear, and it's good. Really good. _Manolo Blahnik_ in America good."

"That's not good, that's fucking awesome."

"I know."

"Well, I want them!"

"I'm having a drink with her Friday."

"Good job little brother!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow," and he hung up. It was almost a shame that Katara had to have good sketches. He wanted to pursue her and _not_ have to steal her life away from her. Oh well, fate was a nasty mother.

**A/N: Okay. Zuko thinks Katara is pretty, he doesn't love her anything like that. He's just physically attracted to her. When he stopped his Jag, he really didn't know it was Katara. Aang will be back in a later chapter. I'm still not sure what I want to do with him yet. He'll probably be the driving force behind Katara accepting Zuko into her life, since she messed up with Aang and doesn't want to repeat it. Meng is the girl from "The Fortuneteller" episode in case some people missed it. She had a crush on him but he wasn't reciprocating. I'm actually a huge Taang fan, but to make this story work I didn't want it. And because I'm already using so many female characters (except Jin, and she and Aang just aren't on the same page) I just decided to use Meng. Chong, Lily and Moku are from the "Tale of Two Lovers" episode. They were the hippies, and I thought Aang and them had a cool friendship so they live together in my story, but not for the whole story. Once Aang gets married (and he will) they move out. I think I got everything covered from this story. **

**In the next chapter, it's Katara and Zuko's date, and I know she doesn't know his name yet, she finds out in a fun way. More Haru next chapter! And Jet! Haha!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Anxiety and Drinks

**A/N: Okay, chapter four and cruising right along here in the summer time! (This is good for fans of this story!) I'm so sad because there are about 4 stories I have on Alert and they haven't had the next chapter posted in a while…I'm going NUTS! Two of them are Zutara, and one is a wrestling fic…but that's not the point. Authors of Broken, and Freezing Lightning…I love your stories, and please! More Chapters are needed!! I check my e-mail **_**everyday**_** just for it saying "Next chapter of ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________ is up" But I haven't seen it…and it's­ ­­­­­­­­­­making me want to cry. Oh well…on with **_**my**_** story…ZUTARA RULES!**

"Don't look at me that way. I am not betraying you…You're giving me the eyes, and I do NOT appreciate them. No…don't, don't walk away from me…" Katara's eyes followed him as he walked out of her foyer before she left for work. "JET!!" she called after the tabby. "Just remember who feeds you!" she grabbed her keys off the table and made her way down the stairs. Opening the door to her car she looked up to see Jet looking at her through her bedroom window. "Ingrate," she muttered, before sitting in her car and driving off to work.

"So we saw you talking to that mystery guy after he almost ran you over with his car," Haru and Toph were waiting for Katara to open up for the day.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"His tires screeched louder than most women climaxing."

"And how would you know that Haru?"

"I'm just _recently_ gay, remember Toph?"

"Oh yea…"

"Let's not lose focus here though. Katara, who is the man?"

"I actually do _not_ know his name," they walked past the clothes.

"Well, good; because it's been a long time since we've snooped," Haru pulled out a laptop from his bag. "The office above us has wireless, so we're just gonna borrow theirs," he opened it up and accessed the internet with ease.

"What are you _doing?_" Katara took off her coat.

"Researching Azula Agni of course, I'm hoping I can find her marital status or family members."

"What about the idea of being gay?"

"Oh, he's not gay," Katara snickered. This received stares. "He kind of asked me for drinks tomorrow."

"And you don't even know his name…does he even know yours?"

"Yes, but I didn't ask for his."

"No wonder you don't date."

"I got it. Azula Agni's profile! Okay let's see. Mother deceased, father is a corporate big shot, and one younger brother whose name is…drum roll please, Toph," she began banging on the counter while Katara stood with her arms crossed. "Zuko Agni."

"That's a hot name Katara."

"I need to be alone for a minute," Katara took her coat with her into her office. She plopped in her chair. So his name was 'Zuko.' Toph was right, it was hot. Hot name for a hot body. Oh, he made her blood boil. His sexy muscles that seemed to ripple through everything he wore. That hot smile which caused his dimples to deepen. It was almost too much for one person to have all to herself. At least she knew he was available. Wait…was he? Wait…she wasn't even sure if he was her brother. Just because she had a brother didn't mean that was him. "Haru, give me your laptop," she shouted through the door. Not even two seconds later, he plopped it on the desk in front of her. "Thank you." Typing in 'Zuko Agni' was easy, figuring out which one he was from the search was hard. The first one sure enough was from Elle magazine. Maybe…she clicked the link and saw his picture pop up next to a column talking about his achievements in his six year run there before quitting and moving to Japan. The article had nothing but rave reviews for him, even wishing him luck in his future. Katara sure liked seeing herself _there_. However, there was no information on his marital status or his age, or anything personal about him. A total enigma. Mysterious men were sexy, though Katara liked knowing _something_ about him. '_That's the point of going on a date with him,'_ her mind told herself. Oh, yeah. She'd just have to live in suspense until her date. **~36 Hours Later~**

"I CAN'T DO THIS!!" Katara shrieked around six o'clock. All of her employees were there to see her off on her date in four years.

"Yes you can Katara," Song patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Toph rolled her eyes.

"Eat him up honey," Haru was sifting through the clothing.

"You deserve happiness," Suki was sitting with her head in her hands. She sniffled and quickly excused herself before the tears could spill from her eyes.

"No offense Katara, but your brother is an ass," Haru held up a sweater before deciding against it.

"None taken. I'd love to stick up for him and say he's confused right now, his ex-girlfriend coming back into his life professing her love to him and he doesn't know if he still loves her, and then questions his love for Suki. I mean, I'd love to say all of that but I really can't," she glared at her only male employee, although that title wasn't all that true anymore.

"Stay out of it Haru, it's not your business!" Toph fiddled around with her dinner tray from the microwave. "Damn this is hot."

"Don't you dare drop it," Katara warned.  
"Oh, even if I did _I'd_ clean it up anyway. Or I'd command Song to," she poked fun of the mousy college graduate. Katara cracked the first smile of that day. She was a nervous wreck the day of her date with Zuko, as opposed to the day before she actually felt excited. Excited was the last emotion she was feeling today.

"I think I'm gonna throw-up," she held her stomach gently with one hand.

"Oh, you're not going to throw-up because I am going to pick you out the most fabulous outfit, Suki is going to do your make-up ultra sexy, Song is going to do something with that thing you call your hair, and Toph is gonna give you a slap to the face and tell you to 'calm the fuck down,' okay? Nothing to fear, your employees are here!" Haru held up his arm, taking one of Katara's most popular blouses with it. "Oh this could work," Haru studied the garment.

"I don't even know where he's taking me. I mean, do I wear jeans or do I have to dress up?"

"He said he was going to take you for a drink, chances are you're going to a bar."

"A sports bar," Song specified.

"Ew," Haru hung up the blouse and went on the search for pants.

"I'm not really a fan of sports," Katara rubbed the back of her neck, thinking that if Zuko did take her to a sports bar it would be bad. She hadn't watched sports since she lived with her brother…when they were kids…

"I don't think he would take you somewhere specific for specific people," Toph shoved a forkful of asparagus in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's going to be a general bar for fantastic martinis and beer for him," Haru held up a pair of tweed pants.

"I couldn't get a martini; they're two times the cost of Miller Lite."

"Sweetie, he said he's taking you out for drinks, not beer. You get a martini; they are a woman's drink. Especially cosmos!" Haru kept filing through the clothes.

"Katara, you are going to be fine. Now let's get you ready!"

**~7:00 O'clock, middle of the street~**

Zuko stood in the middle of the street wearing a blood red, button down, long sleeved shirt and black dress pants. His sister was so excited she decided to dress him up. And attempt to spike his hair, however it didn't really want to cooperate and so he was left with 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-head.' Oh well. Always prompt, if not early, Zuko was waiting out in the street in front of his sister's and Katara's stores waiting for her. It was 7:01…she was late. He let out a loud sigh and looked down at his attire. This was way too dressed up for where he wanted to go. He just wanted to go to a bar, have a few drinks, and get to know her. _And_ eventually steal her life away from her by giving it to Azula. But we'll take baby steps at a time. A small, breeze blew through the street, ruffling his hair even more. If she didn't come out soon, he'd just bag the whole thing.

"Hey!" he heard her voice call out to him. He looked up and saw her walking towards him, the door behind her closing. She had her hair halfway up, and her make-up was shades of pink. Her halter was a dark blue with silver rhinestones going around the neck, and she wore tan cargos with high heeled wooden shoes. She approached him, her hair lightly blowing with the breeze. She took one look at his outfit, and her beautiful face fell. "Oh, am I underdressed?" she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, if anything I'm overdressed. I just wanted to go to _Tyro's_ on 28th and Koh."

"I know Tyro's son, he works in my store!"

"Oh…you still want to go there?"

"Of course, chances are Tyro's in and we might get a round on the house!"

"Okay, let's get going. My Jag is parked behind your store."

"You're parking in my employee parking lot?"

"Is that a problem?" he smiled at her, the dimples coming through. She just suppressed a laugh and walked with him to his vehicle. "So while I was getting ready for tonight, I realized something. You don't know my name, because you never asked for it."

"Actually, I do know…Zuko," she slipped inside the passenger's seat.

"Wait? How do you…?" he started up the engine and roared out of the lot.

"I have my resources Mr. Agni, my competitions _brother_." OH SHIT! His cover was totally blown. He told his sister not to allow people to post personal info about her, which sadly included him. She was still here though, can't get caught up in your thoughts.

"That's not a _problem_ is it?" might as well get down to the point.

"I hope it isn't," she looked out the window at the lights speeding by. He smiled to himself at her answer. Sadly, and ultimately, it was a problem, because of his motives behind the dates and cute one-liners.

"I don't see why there would be one," he turned onto Koh Boulevard.

"Good," she leaned back in the leather seat watching the street numbers increase.

"So, you're name is Katara…"

"Omashu. Katara Omashu."

"That's a nice name Kat," he was already using a nickname on her.

"My friends call me that," she smiled.

"Everyone calls me 'Their Highness,'" he briefly touched her thigh.

"Ha! Well, I'm not just everyone, _Zuko_," Katara chuckled at his joke.

"No, you're not," he murmured to himself. She however, caught it and blushed before looking out the window at the familiar bar he was now pulling into. They walked inside together, getting a table near a dart board. After ordering their drinks (Zuko a Guiness, and Katara a Miller Lite) Zuko grabbed the darts out of the rack. "Play?"

"Oh, I have no accuracy for those things," Katara said before Zuko chucked one hitting the bulls-eye. "Holy shit," her jaw opened. "How did you? You do this a lot don't you? Take out random girls to this bar and practice so you can show off?"

"I only show off to the pretty ones," he threw another one, still inside the bulls-eye circle. "Here, try one," he held out the pointy dart to her.

"Okay, but I'm telling you I'm not good, so don't judge!" she stood behind the line and after much concentration threw it on the outside of the circle. "Yea, no points for me," she was ready to sit at their table when he grabbed her wrist.

"That's because you weren't standing right," he pulled her back behind the line.

"There's a way to stand at darts?"

"Yes, there is, now quiet," his left hand slinked around her waist pulling her body against his. She immediately stiffened. "You're way too tense, just loosen up," YEAH! Easy for him to say. "Okay, now you need to shift all your weight on your front foot," he leaned his body forward into her causing her to do the same. His right hand grasped hers and held the dart up. "You also took way too much time staring at the board, and your wrist movement wasn't snappy enough," he bent her wrist quick showing her how fast it should be. "Like that, okay?" his breath was hot against her ear. Without speaking, she whipped the dart at the board, an inch away from Zuko's previous darts.

"Oh, my gosh! I've never been that close before," she turned to look at him, her face an inch away from his, like the darts. Their beers were set down on the table by the waitress, breaking their gaze. He disengaged himself from her to put the darts back, and she immediately shivered from the loss of his body heat. She sat down by her beer and took a quick sip.

"I have to admit, I thought you were the type of girl to get a fruity drink," he sat down opposite swigging his beer as well.

"Well, I enjoy both beer and fun stuff like martinis or margaritas. Since we've just met, I thought I'd be safest with the beer."

"Safest?"

"I didn't want to cost more than you, it's not fair."

"Oh, you were under the impression I was _paying_," he smiled at her. She looked up at him, until she realized he was joking. Her eyes relaxed from their state of being extremely wide. "You're a little gullible aren't you?"

"I can be," she drank more of her beer.

"Me too. My sister likes to lie to me a lot, and I used to be a fool and listen to her."

"My brother was always extremely sarcastic, and I didn't always catch on."

"Is he older or younger than you?"

"Older, what about your sister?"

"Same."

"How old are you?"

"29, and if I remember correctly from a previous conversation, you're 27?"

"Mm-hmm," she was sipping again. "So, you're not originally from Japan are you?"

"No, I was born and raised in South Korea."

"You know, I've always wanted to go there," she leaned forward.

"It's a great place. I used to live in the city and it's almost like Tokyo and New York combined."

"You've been to New York," her eyes the size of golf balls.

"No, but I've seen pictures," he said thinking back to the building Mai sent his sister for ideas for her outlet in NY.

"That's all I've ever seen on the internet. I hear it's dirty though. Lots of garbage and stuff like that. So I don't know if I'd want to go there."

"I've heard that too, but South Korea isn't like that all, I just meant size wise."

"They're also the most intelligent country in the world," she gazed into his eyes.

"I fall in that category," he plowed a hand through his hair, puffing out his chest.

"I'm sure," she took another sip of beer. He followed suit, before watching a blonde behind Katara throw the darts, badly. Katara followed his gaze, and her face fell.

"Going to show her a thing or two?" she tried to make it sound like a joke.

"I already told you, I only show off for the pretty girls," his eyes fixed on Katara once more. She blushed the color of his shirt, diverting her eyes elsewhere in the bar, and landing on white hair. Long white hair, the only person that could be was…_YUE!!_

"Oh my God!" she put her head down. Zuko became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I see someone I know."

"I'm gonna assume it's someone you don't wanna see," he looked about the bar half expecting his sister to be there, to ruin his date. Wait; did he just say 'date'?

"Yes, she had an affair with my brother while he was in a serious relationship with someone who loved him with her whole heart," she sneaked a peek at Yue, who was with Hahn laughing and drinking rum and cokes. "Oh, and she's here with her ex-boyfriend. God, I gotta get out of here without her seeing me," unfortunately they were right by the exit. Zuko still looked around the bar, but had no clue who this woman was.

"You're gonna stick your face in my shirt, okay?"

"What?"

"Just do it," he dropped money on the table for their drinks and pulled Katara close to him. She pressed herself against the material of his shirt to find it incredibly soft. "Who are we trying to avoid?" he whispered.

"The girl with white hair by the exit." His eyes scanned the exit and finally found her. She was right by the exit, damn it! He might not get Katara out of here without being seen. They briskly walked toward the door, his arms wrapped around her and her face pressed against his chest. A little too intimate for just a first date. They were almost home free when this woman bumped right into Zuko with a lot of unexpected force. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have budged, but while holding someone so close to him, he stumbled and they bumped against a table spilling the drinks of some not so nice looking biker guys. Katara's eyes opened wide, but Zuko was quick to his wallet.

"Sorry gentlemen," he laid down a twenty and hoisted Katara up against him so her feet weren't on the ground anymore. He jogged out of _Tyro's_ to his Jag before he finally set her down. "That was an adventure," he looked back at the bar.

"I'm so sorry," she wiped at some beer that had spilt on his shirt. "Oh, you're stained."

"_What?_" He looked down immediately, before realizing that wasn't what she was talking about. Sure it had been great with her small figure pressed against him, and his mind was a little dirty, so he was just being safe.

"Thanks though, it would have been so awkward if she had seen me and wanted to talk or something," she looked up at him, thinking not a lot of guys would have dropped twenty dollars on the table for those guys, and awkwardly walk out of the bar so she could save face. "I'll reimburse you for the twenty you laid down," she opened up her little purse, but he put his hands on top of hers.

"Don't worry about it, I did that so I wouldn't have gotten the shit beat out of me," his smile was just too beautiful for Katara to look at. He opened the passenger door and she sat down, closing up her purse. He ran around the front and quickly got in and pulled out of the parking lot. The car ride back seemed to go by faster than coming to the bar. Katara explained the situation with her brother vaguely, but wanted to clear up why she didn't want Yue seeing her. They pulled into the parking lot where Katara's Camry was sitting in. He parked two spots away from her car and walked her to it. She opened the front door but didn't sit in it.

"Thanks for the drinks," she looked at his tall, broad frame. God, he was hot.

"You're okay to drive home, right?"

"Oh yea, I only had one beer," but before she could go into explanation that if they had stayed longer at the bar she might not have been, Zuko's lips were pressed against hers. His mouth sought entrance inside hers. She parted only a little, and he swiftly got a small taste of her before pulling away.

"You still okay to drive?" his voice a little throaty as he looked into her dazed face.

"Mm-Hmm…"

"Good…" her eyes were still closed, but when she finally opened them he was back at his car, getting in. "Good night Katara. We should do this again," and with that he drove away. She watched his car disappear before quickly sitting inside hers. Oh God! She sat there for about ten minutes just thinking about his hot lips against hers. She hadn't had a kiss in years; she'd been so busy with her career she didn't even miss it. But thanks to Zuko Agni, she did. She craved more from him. Didn't he say something like doing this again? Did he mean the drinks or the kissing? Did it matter? Just being around him made Katara's stomach get butterflies, and goosebumps rise on her arms and neck. Oh, Lord, she pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.

"Jet, food," she was home now dumping cat food in a metal dish. He jumped down from somewhere and began eating it. He was always coming down from somewhere in the house, he loved climbing. She pet his furry head before getting undressed and taking a shower. After her shower, where the only thing dirty were her thoughts, she put on her nightgown and slid under the covers of her bed. Even though she had a fabulous time with Zuko, would she be able to have a healthy relationship with him? She had screwed up badly with Aang, and he moved on without her. Would the same happen with Zuko? As these horrifying thoughts flooded her mind while she drifted off to sleep, a small part of her realized what she was doing. Zuko wasn't even in her life yet, and she was already pushing him away.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took a lot of imagination on my part, since I've personally never been on a date in my entire life…I'm only 18 though, so it's not incredibly pathetic yet right? Slowly but surely, they will fall for each other, that much is predictable about this story, but what about Zuko stealing her sketches? Will he still do it? Will Katara find out what his intentions are? Will Azula ruin everything like she does on the show? Only **_**I**_** know these answers, you just have to tune in and find out. I changed where Zuko and Azula are from. It was Vietnam, now it's South Korea, I've gone back and changed previous chapters. Also, I got a review that said "What about Sokka?" well, what about Sokka? I just want everyone to know that I am **_**really**_** considering doing a sequel for Sokka and his problems with Yue and Suki. But that won't come out til this one is over, or almost over. And I have so many more ideas for this story, so it might not be for a while. Although, I am busting out the chapters pretty quickly. Hope everyone likes this, and again, any questions let me know. REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Unexpected meeting

**A/N: Moving right along…I just want to thank Hellogoodbye for being my motivation…I listen to them and the words just flow from my mind to my fingers to the laptop to your heads! It's fantastic…I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and I really don't want to disappoint with the follow-up, sometimes that happens after awesome chapters…so I'll try my best! Continuing on! Mwah!**

"Hello?" Katara's phone rang awakening her from her sleep.

"Where the hell are you?" Toph's angry voice crackled through the receiver.

"In bed," her eyes were still closed, ignoring the sunlight trying to pour through her window.

"Well, you might want to know that it is ten o'clock in the morning, and you are _late_!"

"WHAT?" Katara bolted upright and looked at her alarm clock in disbelief. She forgot to set it last night she was so wrapped up in her date. Her date? She hadn't been on one of those in years…oh yeah…Zuko. She lazily smiled and leaned back. "I had a date last night Toph, I'll come in later. You're fine with Song and Suki," and she hung up. This was the first day that she wasn't there right at opening and it felt _great_. Speaking of great, how great was that kiss last night? He was so nice, and sweet, and _hot._ These things were never combined in one man before. Somewhere in the middle of the night she slapped herself for pushing him out before anything even serious happened between them. They had a drink, he gave her a kiss, and it was over. Now, if there were sequels to last night, Katara just might be fine with that. Who said she had to choose her job over love (again)?

Aang had wanted her, and she pushed him away to establish _Wave_ and because she was confused about her own feelings for him. When she was ready, he had moved on. She couldn't blame him really. When he proposed and she said no, in his mind it was over. Three years later, Katara came back to him saying yes. It was too late. _Wave_ was successful, but Katara was not that night. He told her about his old high school sweetheart, Meng, coming back into his life and that he was in a serious relationship with her. One year later, she heard that he proposed and unlike Katara, Meng said yes.

"Good morning Jet," her cat jumped up on her bed and purred next to her arm. While absentmindedly petting him she flipped on the TV and watched a movie playing on a random channel. It was a romance…of _course_ it would be. She curled up next to her cat and watched it anyway. At least someone had love.

"So, how was your _date _Zuzu?" Azula was in his bedroom. He woke up with a start and pulled up the thin red sheet to cover his bare torso.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Azula?" he rubbed his eyes with one hand while _firmly_ holding the sheet against him.

"I half expected the whore to be here with you," she sat down on the trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"Don't call her that. You don't know her," he glared daggers at his sister.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you're her best friend now. So tell me, you have any designs for me?"

"We went out to a bar; she didn't bring any with her."

"Just don't lose focus brother! You can sleep with her all you want, but if I don't get those footwear sketches, there will be hell to pay," she stood and walked back to the doorframe. "I'll see you Monday at the store," she pushed her sunglasses down over her nose and blew him a kiss before leaving. He sighed and laid back in his bed. God, he would have to throw the chain at night. Night…last night…kissing Katara. He didn't know why he did it, but her lips looked so inviting that he just couldn't help himself. What day was it? Saturday; his day off. Surely not Katara's though, seeing as her store was open everyday. Maybe he should do some shopping? No, no, he shouldn't seem too needy. Although, if he could somehow get in her office to kiss her shamelessly, that wouldn't be too bad. He'd have to sneak a sketch, but stealing from her and kissing her cancelled each other out and it would be a good day.

"_**Hello?"**_ Katara just about screamed into the phone as it rang one and a half hours later.

"Katara?" came the sound of a familiar voice.

"Aang? Oh I am so sorry; I thought it was going to be Toph again yelling at me to come to work."

"Yeah, I just called your store and she said you weren't in. She gave me your number I hope that's okay?"

"Aang, it's fine."

"Listen though; I wanted to know if maybe you and I could go to lunch today? You said you wanted to talk the other day and I'm free this afternoon that is if you are?"

"Sure, absolutely. Uh, where do you want to eat?"

"Well, considering Toph will kill you if you don't go into work soon, I figure we can go to that restaurant that's about five stores down from _Wave_."

"Oh, you mean _Jasmine Dragon_? I love that place! What time do you want to meet?"

"Well, it's quarter of twelve right now, so maybe twelve thirty? Can you get ready in forty-five minutes?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Great, I'll see you then Katara."

"Bye Aang."

Zuko pushed the glass door open and entered _Wave_ for the first time. It was a nice store. Marble flooring, beige stucco walls, but enough colorful clothes to make the entire store cheerful. He quickly surveyed the area and saw two women at the register. One was a little short and had black hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. The other was on the tall side and had light brown hair cut short against her chin, and enough make-up to gag a horse. He straightened up and walked proudly towards them. Surely they must know him as the guy who took out their boss? He approached and saw them quickly look at him and then each other. Oh yeah, they knew.

"Hello, can I speak to the manager?"

"That would be me," the shorter of the two didn't bother responding curtly. She immediately crossed her arms and glared into his eyes. She didn't hold the same kindness that Katara did. Her eyes were tougher, not allowing any bullshit. He quickly glanced at the girl next to her. Her eyes were extremely soft. Sadness. Her eyes looked like they were always on the verge of tears. It must be Suki, Katara had explained her situation to him the night before and like a good date he listened.

"Is Katara in?" his focus returned to the manager.

"No, she's not," and that was apparently it. No explanation, no elaboration.

"Do you know when she will be?"

"When she's done with her lunch date."

"Lunch date?"

"She's meeting up with an old friend," Suki tapped the cash register in boredom.

"Thank you," and he tried to saunter out with the same dignity he possessed on the way in. He failed miserably, but was able to leave the store without cursing at the top of his lungs. Out on a date was she? Meeting up with an "old friend?" What bullshit! Although, Suki probably wouldn't lie. She was vulnerable and upset at the moment and was too naïve to lie to him. It really could be a friend she is with. He'd rather her be with him at the moment, but he could return in roughly two hours and see her. What to do in the meantime? Oh, why not? He'd visit his sister and tell her of his fabulous plans to steal from Katara. That would make her happy, and keep her off his back! Maybe this day would be good after all.

Aang and Katara were seated across from each other in the _Jasmine Dragon_. It was a fabulous place for Japanese food and tea. After they ordered their drinks they sat around uncomfortably for a few moments. "So, what did you want to talk about with me?"

"Oh, well. I just want us to be friends again Aang."

"Katara, when you rejected my proposal something between us died that day. I can't…I _don't_ look at you the same way I used to."

"Aang, it wasn't that I didn't love you. I did, it's just…_Wave_…"

"I know. You wanted to start your career, and I wanted to start a family. We were at different stages in our lives…"

"Exactly, so why can't we…thank you," their waitress set the drinks down. "Why can't we be friends _now?_" she sounded desperate.

"Are you ready to order?" Katara shot daggers at the waitress. She sighed loudly, and nodded slowly. After they placed their food orders, she looked at Aang expectedly.

"You were the first person I ever, truly loved."

"What about Meng?"

"That was high school love. That's not real…don't get me wrong, what we have now is real…but you were the first."

"Aang…I am so sorry…if I could rewind time…"

"Don't say that…you would have done the same thing. You wanted to jumpstart your career, and I understand. You're very successful, and your clothes are amazing."

"Thanks…"

"But I really can't see us being what we once were."

"Can we at least be something?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of not talking, or being the best of friends. Can we at least have some sort of healthy relationship together? Like, if I have a birthday party coming up soon for Sokka, I can call you and invite you without any weirdness?"

"Heh…absolutely," and the waitress set their food down.

"Are you and Aang okay now?" Toph was stomping her foot when Katara entered the back room of _Wave_.

"Yes. We're not the best of friends, but we're gonna try and work it out."

"That's so wonderful," Suki came inside. "Oh, Toph, I'm going on lunch break."

"Ugh…fine," Toph finished her soda and returned to the front of the store leaving Suki and Katara alone in the employees' room.

"Suki-,"

"It's okay Katara. You don't have to apologize for Sokka every time we're together," her voice caught when she said his name.

"Suki, I was going to say that you've earned yourself a raise."

"Oh," Suki looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry," her eyes welled up. "It's just. I miss being around him so much. But he cheated on me, more than once with that…_girl. _My cousin had someone cheat on her and she eventually withered away to nothing and killed herself, and I don't want to be that person. But I can't just _take _him back. He might still…still…_love_ her," she sniffled again.

"Yue is _nothing_ compared to you. You hear me? She was wrong to come back to him and expect everything to be the same," and with her words, she was slapped in the face. Katara was Yue. She and Yue did the same thing. Left when the going got rough, and then came back, expecting it to be the same situation. But it wasn't. "What I guess I'm trying to…to say is if you give it enough time everything will work itself out. Just like Aang and I."

"I don't want to just be Sokka's friend, I want to be his girlfriend. His _wife_."

"I know. All I can say is…let him figure it out. I'm sure he'll make the _right_ choice," she winked at Suki who for the first time in many weeks, smiled.

"Thanks Katara. Can I work some more hours this week?"

"Ah, you'll have to talk to the manager on that one. How about you and I go for a day of beauty tomorrow afternoon. I'll close down the store. It's a Sunday, we're only open for half a day anyway. Might as well close down the whole day."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she pulled the microwavable meal out and started stirring it around.

"I'll let you eat in peace," Katara excused herself and walked into her office. She felt so bad for Suki, and worse because it was _her_ brother. Maybe he didn't deserve a surprise birthday party. And if she threw one, would she invite Suki or Yue? Obviously not both, that would be a disaster. She sat down behind her desk and pulled out her clothing sketches. Taking one look at them she ripped them in half and threw them out. Sighing loudly, she pulled out fresh paper and pen and thought about her life. She and Aang were finally "friends" again. Suki was going to overcome what Sokka put he through. And Katara had a date last night, in which it ended in a kiss. A smile crossed across her lips and she started sketching.

She was at her fifth outfit when she decided to grab a bottled water out of her mini fridge and take a look back at the designs. Twisting of the cap she laid out the new sketches and studied them closely. Summer designs were never easy for her, but for some reason, she actually _liked_ these. Normally she needed Toph, Song, Suki and Haru to convince her they were good. Then she would take them to Ty Lee, and insist she tell her they were good enough to sell in which Ty Lee always told her they were fabulous. Sometimes she would show Jet and he would purr at the ones he liked and hiss at the ones he didn't. However, now having a look at these, she didn't need the reassurance. These were _good._ She slowly sipped the water when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yeah, come in!" Toph poked her head in and looked Katara dead in the eye. "What is it…what's wrong?"

"You have a visitor."

**A/N: the dreaded cliffie! I'm sorry…but I gotta keep **_**myself**_** motivated too. I'm trying so hard to bust these chapters out at a good pace, but I also don't want them to disappoint. However, keep those reviews coming, and they'll motivate me even more! I am almost 100 positive I want to do a Sokka sequel. I'm just keeping his story so interesting at this point, and it makes me want to continue it. Not just resolve it through this story but let him have his own couple of chapters. We've talked to Suki (which I wasn't originally going to add), but we really didn't see Sokka so much.**

**Guess who the visitor is? Oh, you probably know. But I have to keep things interesting, so maybe it's not who you expect? Or maybe it is…I **_**don't **_**even know at this point. I'm serious, I just talked myself out of just making it who we all think it is. Oh my gosh…the ideas just keep flowing, but no I'm not listening to Hellogoodbye ******

**I almost forgot, Iroh does NOT own the Jasmine Dragon in this fic…I just used the name because we all know it's a restaurant where you can get food. I'm trying to keep everything related to the show (from last names, to the bar, to every character you see etc etc). If there are anymore questions, let me know! **

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!**


	6. The Visitor

**A/N: I almost lost my motivation for this story after seeing the season 3 trailer, and then I saw the waterbending scroll on Nick and it made me feel a little bit better…but not much…if anyone has seen the trailer, it is most disappointing for Zutarians…but then I kept reading Zutara fics and it re-encouraged me to see this story to the end! **

**Thank you Zutara Critic because of your review, I got a fabulous idea for who Katara's visitor should be…most of you will be half right…**

**I just want to throw a quick warning in here…LANGUAGE! Bad, nasty Language!**

"I have a visitor?" Katara set her water down and followed Toph to the front. Stepping into the light from the store, she looked around half expecting it to be Aang. Or possibly Zuko? Maybe Sokka, but she didn't see any of these people. Nobody was there that she recognized, at least not right away. Right next to the cash register was a Korean woman looking at her clothes with a look of disgust on her face. She had most of her hair pulled out of her face, with two locks framing her face. Her lips were painted blood red, and her gold eyes looked over Katara's garment like it was a piece of filth. Toph walked behind her and cleared her throat loudly, startling her. She glared evilly at Toph, but then her eyes diverted over to Katara. Her lips curled into a sadistic looking smile.

"You must be Katara Omashu. I'm Azula Agni," she didn't bother bowing or holding out her hand. Hell, she didn't even smile.

"I know who you are. I think the real question here is why are you in my store?"

"Yea, you're scaring off the customers," Suki stood behind the register with a look of utter hatred on her face.

"Well, I will agree that I am the reason your pathetic store is lacking in the customer sales department, but it's not because I'm _scaring_ them, it's because in a little less than a week my store opens. Why would they want to waste their money here?" Katara broke the gaze she and Azula were holding. Those were her thoughts exactly. "Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you on your, what was it? _Five_ years in business? That's pretty impressive. But hey, you're still young, you'll bounce back."

"Is there a reason you're here?" Suki stepped around the counter to stand next to a speechless Katara. "Or are you just trying to boost your ego while diminishing others?"

"Careful Suki, 'diminishing' is a big word," Toph crossed her arms.

"Your employees are cute Miss Omashu," Azula stepped away from the clothing rack and started to walk away. "If you need a job when this dive goes out of business, I'll consider hiring you," she walked away, leaving a heart broken Katara to her friends.

"Azula?" Zuko opened the door to _Wave_ and saw his sister leaving. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind a rack of clothing.

"Brother…" she said quietly even though she knew Katara wasn't that much of a fool. "How fortunate to see you again. Did you have a pleasant stroll?"

"I did, and then I returned to your office to let you know I was leaving and your assistant was nice enough to let me know you were here. So I have only one question. What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he whispered and then looked to see Katara talking to her workers.

"Checking out the competition. Although I don't really see much of one."

"Yeah, that's why you want me to steal her designs."

"I don't design footwear, remember? And if her clothing sketches are as bad as you say they are, then the only thing that'll keep her alive are the footwear designs. For me to be the most successful I can be, I can't have any competition."

"Then I'll be sure to knock out the Wal-Mart the United States wants to build here next."

"Oh, please little brother. Department stores don't scare me, but this girl who actually has talent and sells the same range of clothing I do does. Just do what you're told," she lightly smacked his cheek and left the store briskly. Zuko watched her cross the street and go back to her building. He sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. Whatever his sister said to Katara couldn't have been good. Did she sell him out? Panic and fear overtook him. Wait…why would his sister turn him in? He was planning on stealing Katara's designs for Azula, so it wouldn't make any sense if she tipped Katara off. Then there was the other thing Azula was good at. Being rude and downright cruel to people. He straightened up and got himself ready for the assault. Being Azula's brother is so hard at times.

"Katara?" he approached hesitantly, and got stares from Suki and the manager, of whom he still had to learn her name. She sniffled, and he knew instantly Azula must have insulted her to some degree.

"I think we've had enough of the Agni-s for one day," the short woman glared evilly at him.

"Toph, don't be mean," Katara rubbed her face, and Zuko could see that her eyes were welled from tears that were being forced to stop. "It's not his fault."

"What did my sister do?" he sounded angry, and realized that he wasn't acting. He was genuinely angry at his sister for being cruel to Katara.

"Just insulted her in the worst way," Toph crossed her arms and glared at him.

"She basically told Katara she was going to put _Wave_ out of business and then offer her a job later," Suki was rubbing Katara's back consolingly.

"Look, my sister's a bitch. Even to me sometimes. The only reason I tolerate it is because she _is_ my sister, and I love her anyway. But, she shouldn't treat you like this Katara. I'll tell her to apologize to you. I promise. But, I'll apologize on her behalf first. It probably doesn't mean much, but-,"

"Oh, save it," Toph rolled her eyes and walked to the dressing room to put clothes away. He watched her go thinking that of all the problems he was going to face with taking Katara's sketches, she would be the biggest one. She was genuinely concerned about Katara's safety, and would try to do her best to prevent her from harm. His eyes quickly shifted to Suki, the girl who was still by Katara's side rubbing her back. All he had to do was show Katara one sign that he was a good guy in front of Suki and he would have her approval. Suki was a hopeless romantic, whereas Toph was…well, she was pretty much a bitch to him. His way in, was through Suki. She would be the accepting friend; the one that would urge Katara to have love, since Katara's brother left her.

"Well, I can see when I'm not really welcome," he grabbed Katara's hand and gently kissed it in a cliché way. "I'll stop by another time, and we can make plans." He smiled to Katara and then nodded to Suki, before turning and starting down the marble flooring. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. Suki was urging Katara to go, who in turn was refusing, but slowly losing the battle.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Zuko, wait," he heard her approaching behind him. He turned, almost in a defeated manner, like she was going to tell him to take his plans and shove it. However, he knew better. She looked weary when he looked in her eyes. She _had_ just been crying; which he almost felt responsible for because of his sister. "I accept your apology on behalf of your sister. To be quite honest, I would prefer it if I didn't see her again; even if it was for her to apologize."

"I understand that."

"Heh…And I would like to make plans to do something with you. But I don't want to wait another day to make them."

"Okay," he smiled on the inside. "I've been thinking about it, and I think we should go to _The Swamp_."

"_The Swamp?_" he faced turned pale, which was hard for her tan skin. "I'm not really a fan of night clubs."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"I've been to some with my friends here."

"Well, that's your problem. You went with girls."

"Haru is a guy."

"Oh."

"Technically he's gay…"

"Then it doesn't count. You haven't gone with a guy as your date. Clubbing with a date is way more fun than trying to get picked up."

"It is?"

"Don't you trust me?" Okay yes, he asked on purpose. But if he was going to seal the deal, he had to know. She was hesitant, eyeing him up to see if he had ulterior motives. He did, but he was just good at covering it up.

"I guess."

"Good. I'll pick you up around six thirty tomorrow night at your apartment. Are you listed in the phone book?"

"Yes, but I could just tell you."

"Where's the fun in that? I like the thrill of the hunt."

"Ooookay…"

"Tomorrow night, six thirty. Is that good?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"I'll see you then," he bowed his head and left without another word. There was no other place he could go but right across the street to his sister's store. The door was open. Her clothing filled the store as it was no longer empty. He headed up the stairs and stormed into her office.

"Brother!" her tone was cheerful. She even smiled at him. It was going to be fun to wipe that stupid grin off her face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her into a filing cabinet.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" he screamed in her face.

"Zuzu…"

"First off, don't call me Zuzu. And second, if you ever talk to Katara in a demeaning way again, I will go the FUCK back to Korea and you can keep this SHITHOLE afloat WITHOUT me," he backed up and wiped his jaw.

"Zuko, what the hell are you thinking coming in here and cursing at me?"

"You almost blew the whole thing you stupid fuck. You're too worried about scaring her that you didn't think for a second I'm trying to seduce her so I can take her footwear sketches for you. If you piss her off, what makes you think she'd want to be with me?"

"Be with you? I was thinking more like a one-night stand, Zuko. Apparently, you're thinking long-term." He opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. "It seems we've both lost focus. I'll keep my distance from her as long as I see some results. I want those sketches in less than a week. And I want all of them."

"All of them? That's impossible. Who knows where she's keeping them all? She has a portfolio and a briefcase. She could possibly keep her sketches at her home and at her office. I can get in one, but both; that's pushing it."

"Get me as many as you can. I'll look over them and take the best ones. I want more than just two."

"What happens when we go to America Azula, and you can't design footwear anymore?"

"I'll hire some help. I know I've given footwear a try and nobody would make them. 'They were too ugly,' they said. Bullshit. My designs weren't the best, but they weren't horrible."

"Yea, they kind of were Azula."

"Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter. _You _take her designs, _she_ doesn't get featured in _Element_, _I _do, _she_ goes out of business and then me making more footwear won't matter. I'll be the only store on this street that designs unique pieces of clothing herself, and sells them at decent prices. My only competition will be out of business, and _Lightning Fire_ will rule Tokyo. Then we go to America, but we'll worry about that later."

"I'll take them, but not all at once, that's too obvious. I'll take only a few at a time so she thinks she's just misplacing them. She's not overly organized, you know?"

"Just get them to me. You're dismissed," she waved him away. He gave her a violent shove into her filing cabinet. Her head connected with the metal and she slid to the floor in a daze.

"You don't dismiss me," his voice was low and lethal as he stormed off. Azula held the back of her head as she rose and looked out her window. Zuko was walking furiously away from her building to his parked car. Then, a flash of light caught her eye. Katara was standing at the front of her store watching Zuko from behind her glass. She looked concerned. Azula stepped away in disgust from the sight. Her brother was showing defiance; which would not bode well for him or his new girlfriend.

**A/N; sorry this took so long. I've been unmotivated a lot. Sorry it's kind of pathetic, but I have great plans for the next one. So that will keep me motivated enough to finish the next chapter without a lot of time lapsing in between. I hope I covered up some questions as to why Azula doesn't just design her own footwear. She apparently tried, but nobody wanted to make them for her. Let's just say they weren't good. So she may be good at some things, but not all. Katara however, has more of a range, and that's why Azula fears her. Azula doesn't like fear, so she's just planning on taking Katara out for good. What will happen at the nightclub **_**The Swamp**_** in the next chapter? While Zuko is at her apartment, will he steal her designs or change his mind? Gotta keep reading on for those answers!**

**I hope there was a nice shock level with Katara's visitor, and it wasn't somebody everyone guessed. Good job to those of you who thought Azula! REVIEW!! Please…**


	7. The Swamp

**A/N: The only warning I have for this story is that it's on the verge of sexual content…it's not a lemon, but it's like a warm-up to the lemon…well…I don't want to give everything away…I want to answer some questions so here we go: Zuko **_**is**_** going into Katara's apartment…and to be truthful, Zuko goes through just about every emotion he could have in this story. He's nice to Katara, but it's some acting too. He's mean to Azula when she pisses him off, and he most CERTAINLY is a greedy son-of-a-bitch. It's like, he doesn't **_**want**_** to ruin Katara, but he's doing it so he gets paid big bucks. To keep it with the show, Azula manipulates Zuko to no end and has turned him into a greed-monster. Oh and also, Katara is **_**not**_** a virgin; she dated Teo and Aang back in college and a little after. I'm not going to make a big deal out of her not being a virgin, but someone asked, and the answer is no. ENJOY!**

"How come every time I'm about to spend time with him I lose my cool?" Katara had every outfit she owned laid out on her bed with Jet curled up on his cat house. She didn't know what to wear. She was going out with Zuko yet again, only this time to _The Swamp_. A nightclub, where she had actually been to once before, but didn't have a great experience; She got hit on by a cute guy named Sangok, and she actually was welcome to his advances, until she saw him making out with his girlfriend. After that she refused every other offer sent her way, and watched her friends have a good time instead. Katara was never into random hooking up. Crushes yes, but never having sex with someone you don't know. "Jet, I have nothing in my closet for such an occasion as clubbing," and with her words, her doorbell rang. It couldn't have been Zuko; she wasn't expecting him for another hour and a half. She threw on a robe overtop her undergarments and skipped to answer the door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Haru, aka her clothing savior. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Honey," he gave her the once up and down, noting her lack of clothing. "Without me, what would you do?"

"I don't know, what do you got for me?" she ushered him inside and he pulled several articles of clothing out of a garment bag.

"Let's get you ready babe…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko pushed the button at the bottom of Katara's building. It was pretty. A large red brick front with shiny windows. Some had plants in the sills, and most had blinds or drapery that adorned the front making it look unique. Just like Katara was. He couldn't even pay himself the compliment. He was an asshole…that was _his_ label. He needed to be buzzed up, but while waiting for her to answer he smiled slowly as he saw her name printed on the buzz-in sheet. Katara Omashu. Katara Omashu. Katara Omashu. Katara Agni. Katara Omashu. Katara Omashu. _WAIT A SECOND!_ Somewhere in there was his last name. Squinting his eyes shut he mentally beat the crap out of himself. He can't think things like that. It's just stupid really.

"Hello?"

"I'm stupid," he blurted out as the intercom finally came to life with Katara's voice.

"I'm Katara."

"No, it's Zuko. Can you let me up?"

"Uh, sure…stupid," and the buzzer went off. Great, this was the kind of start he was hoping for. He made his way to the fourth floor, and knocked on her apartment door. He quickly smoothed out his shirt as he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and he flashed the greeter a million dollar smile. Too bad it was a guy with long hair.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong apartment."

"No, you don't. You're Zuko and you're going out with Katara, come on in, she's almost ready," Haru stepped back to let Zuko in, who awkwardly entered and stood off to the side. "I'm Haru, I work for Katara." The name was familiar. Didn't Katara say he was gay? Zuko quickly recovered from his initial shock of having an attractive man open Katara's front door.

"I'm Zuko," he shook Haru hand and found his grip to be quite strong. "We went to your father's bar on our first date."

"Yeah, Katara told me. So I hear you guys are going to _The Swamp_ tonight. I love it there personally, but Katara isn't really a fan. Keep your eye on her, or she might just, oh, I don't know; _bail _on you," Haru slapped him on the shoulder before leaving the living room. "JET! FOOD," Haru called from what Zuko assumed was the kitchen. He was calling for another male. Just how many male "friends" did Katara have? Then a black and white cat whisked itself from one side of the room to where Haru was. Oh. Jet was a cat. Good. "Katara's just about ready, make yourself comfy," Haru poked his head back in the living room. Zuko sat down on Katara's couch and found it very comfortable and plush. His eyes scanned the room. It had pale blue walls with dark mocha furniture. The entertainment center was a nice size; with a silver flat screen TV sitting in the middle. Apparently she was paid well. She even had a balcony with a pair of French doors leading out to it. He stood by them and looked out. It took him some time, but eventually he realized he could see her store. He chuckled to himself.

He heard a door open and whipped around to see Katara exiting what he could only guess could be her bedroom. She had on a purple/blue tube top with a matching choker, and a black miniskirt with a pair of strappy sandals. Her hair was down and wavy with a thin sparkly headband keeping a few locks of hair out of her face. She seriously had to stop dressing like this, or Zuko would _definitely_ lose focus.

"Ready to go?" she smiled at him, and noticed his outfit as well. He opted for a jet black tee shirt with a dragon pendant necklace and baggy dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a leather jacket. Her knees wobbled just a bit. It was casual as hell, and just as bit as sexy.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he stepped away from the doors and made his way for the foyer.

"Thanks for coming over Haru, you can lock yourself out when you're done with Jet," Katara called to her friend. All she got was a 'Mm-Hmm,' and a meow. "Okay then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took all of Zuko's control not to touch Katara's bare thigh in the car ride over to _The Swamp_. Haru had been right, she wasn't into going clubbing. Her silence in the car ride sealed the deal on that one. He hoped that once he got her inside the club she'd be a lot more…_open_ to him. He had to get on her sensual side if he wanted to get in her apartment and find those sketches. They were probably in her bedroom, on a desk or something. He _had_ to find them, or else Azula would be pissed at him, and _Element _would fire him. He was good at his job on his own, but was _great_ when he featured his sister. He glanced at Katara who was humming softly to herself and staring out the window. If she were some evil bitch, he'd feel a lot better about ruining her life. But one man's trash, is another man's treasure. Her demise was his greatest achievement. Would he feel guilty? For a while. Would he get over it? …Yea.

"So, we're only going to stay for like, an hour right?" Katara folded her arms in her lap and looked at him casually.

"An hour? Please, it'll take us an hour to get us our drinks served," he pulled onto the street where he would have to park.

"But it's a Monday, it can't be that…" she looked out the windshield and saw the line out the door. "Busy?"

"Any day ending in "y" is busy for this place," he saw a spot and parallel parked into it. They crossed the street and approached the long line. "Come with me," he pulled her hand to the front of the line. He flashed something to the bouncer, who let them in right away, much to the chagrin of the crowd waiting outside.

"What did you show him?" she screamed over the music.

"Doesn't matter," he shouted back. "Drink?"

"Uhhh, Malibu Bay Breeze?" he nodded at her and left her next to the dance floor to get her drink. She felt the pulsing of the music radiate through her body and looked around the crowded club. Colors of the rainbow in light form lit up the heavy mob of people grinding together. Warm hands touched her shoulder and she turned to see Zuko. Wrong.

"Sangok?" it was her worst nightmare. Same guy who hit on her before, but was really hoping for a one night stand, and a possible game of 'What STD Are You Gonna Catch From Me?' Well not this time.

"Hey babe, you _do_ remember me."

"How could I forget. You were the one with the itchy rash." His face faltered.

"Maybe you have the wrong guy."

"Well, you definitely have the wrong girl," Zuko's voice came from behind her. "So why don't you just beat it?" he slung an arm possessively over her shoulders, smirking at the nervous man before him. Sangok got the picture and disappeared into the crowd. Katara had no doubt she'd see him in a while, making out with another girl. He handed her drink to him, and she noticed it was the only one he possessed.

"I thought you were getting something for yourself too?" Rule Number 1: Don't order for yourself, unless _he_ orders for himself. She took the fruity drink reluctantly, and sipped it.

"I will later after dancing. That's when I'll be thirsty for some water," oh great. Now he was opting for water, instead of alcohol. Rule Number Two: Don't cost more than him, equal, but not more. She sucked down the drink with fury. He obviously wanted to dance. When she was finished, she felt a little heady. She drank it a little too fast than the average woman should. He took the empty glass from her and handed it off to a man cleaning up. "Wanna dance?" he yelled close to her ear. She nodded and he led her to the huddled masses of people. The music was a fast-paced techno and everyone was basically shaking their bodies like they were having body spasms. In other words, Katara felt uncomfortable. She started swaying her hips, but not too much. Her arms were bent slightly, and locked in that position. Zuko watched her awkwardly dance. She needed help, that much was for sure.

He spun her around and pulled her back against his chest. Slinking his arms around her waist, he grinded his hips against her petite backside. Not knowing what to grab, Katara held onto the side of his thighs. He let his one hand travel slightly upward, touching her surprisingly firm abdomen just below her round breasts. The other hand was glued to the spot below her belly button, not allowing her hips to disconnect with his. He let his nose press against her head and inhaled her hair. It was delicious. It smelled like orange flower and berry tea (**A/N** that's my shampoo and it is fantastic). Katara felt his face buried in her hair. All of this was happening to her, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it all. The music was blaring, causing her ears to become numb to any other sound. Zuko was pressed against her, causing her touch to be numb to anything except him. Just as she was getting used to dancing with him, he abruptly turned her around and pressed his chest against hers. He tucked his right leg in between her thighs causing her to gasp. His hands traveled to the side of her hips and pulled her against him.

Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her cheek graze his. They were dancing, but it didn't feel like dancing. The sensations pulsing through her body were of those when she'd had…(sex). A tingling going up and down her spine; his hips grinding against her lower half, it was almost too much. She pulled her face away and looked at him. His face was directed downwards, watching their bodies meld together. His thigh pressed firmly against her womanhood, and Katara let out a squeak. Zuko finally looked up into her cerulean eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, and her cheeks were pink with the excitement and embarrassment she must have been feeling. Her hair was messed, and she had a small amount of sweat forming on her neck. At that moment, he knew what he wanted to do, for more than just wanting to steal from her.

Zuko slowly brought his face closer to Katara's. She was hesitant to what she knew he wanted at that moment. She felt one of his hands leave her sides and tuck behind her head. Her eyes fluttered as he grazed his lips over hers. He slowly increased the pressure he had on her lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip, just begging for entrance. Getting caught up in all that was around her, she surrendered. His tongue invaded her, sweeping around every corner and crevice her mouth had. Her tongue found his, and they danced just like their bodies. He tilted his head to the side for deeper penetration, and she felt his hand slide from her lower back to her bottom. Before she knew what was happening, her back was against a wall in the corridor leading to the exit.

"Wanna get out of here?" his voice was gruff and throaty. She nodded, and he grabbed her by the hand leading her to his Jag. They just about ran to his car, and he drove like the wind. His right hand left the steering wheel and he rubbed her inside thigh, very close to her womanhood. She let her eyes close and knew only that his hand was massaging her skin. He suddenly came to a halt and her eyes opened. They were at her apartment already? He must have done ninety. They scrambled out of the car and up to the doors. Katara fumbled with the keys as he started kissed the side of her neck from behind. She opened the door and they tripped inside. He headed for the stairs, but she stopped him.

"Elevator…it's in the back," she led him to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Not waiting for the doors to close, he pressed her against the elevator wall and connected his lips with hers again. He greedily devoured her mouth, searching for her soul. The elevator came to a halt at her floor and they faltered in their steps. Katara once again fumbled with her keys, but Zuko pinned her back against the door and held her arms by her head. His golden eyes penetrated her blue ones. He was panting slightly from their stimulating kisses. Her breathing was just as heavy as his, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. He cursed under his breath before assaulting the nape of neck. He sucked hard before biting even harder. Katara let out a soft, painful gasp, and he licked the spot to ease her. Zuko trailed butterfly kisses up her neck, and along her jaw to her chin before stopping with his lips barely touching hers. She felt his hot breath entering her slightly parted lips. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her so she could open the door. Once inside he stripped off his leather jacket and threw it on the nearby piece of furniture. Katara was the one to act and she grabbed his collar, leading him to the bedroom.

Zuko pushed her roughly on the bed before pouncing on top of her, kissing her passionately. He whispered her name as he broke away, gasping for air. His right hand traveled down the length of her body before gripping her womanhood. Katara let out a fairly high-pitched moan as he massaged her, rubbed against her. His mouth nipped her collarbone, as his hand pushed harder against her. Katara heard him grunt and suddenly felt a hardness on her stomach. She realized what that was.

"Zuko," she panted. He continued licking her collarbone, and rubbing her. "Zuko," her voice a bit more firm, her arms regaining their strength and pushing him up. He looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

"This is happening just a little…a little too fast," she tried disengaging herself from him. He immediately let go of her, and rolled to the side, lying on his back. "I'm sorry. I like you and everything, but _this_ is just too sudden," Katara wiped a small bead of sweat from her brow.

"I like you too," he wished it was a complete lie. "And I understand. I'm sorry," he sat up, rubbing the small bit of sweat that too formed on his eyebrow.

"Don't apologize," she sat up next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "We can go out on another date again soon."

"How soon?" he looked at her, causing her to giggle.

"Soon enough," she didn't hold his gaze, and he knew that was his cue to exit stage right. He slowly stood and she mimicked him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I can stop by," he grabbed his jacket, and stood in the foyer.

"That's good enough," she unlocked the door and opened it for him. He stepped into the threshold before she turned him around, placing her lips on his.

"Katara," he breathed breaking away. "Tomorrow," and he trudged down the stairs, Katara watching him before he disappeared from sight. She smiled to herself before returning inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He needed to work off his previous activities and forget about it. He entered his jag, placing his leather jacket on the passenger's seat. He looked up quick at the only balcony on the fourth floor before tearing off. His drive home was an unsettling one. He just needed a good nights sleep. Once he was home he looked about his apartment. It was strangely empty, and didn't hold the same warmth Katara's had. He didn't have a window with a great view, and he didn't have an animal to keep him company. Sighing loudly, he shuffled into his bedroom, laying his leather coat on a chair on the inside of the room. He took a quick shower, and got into a silky pair of red boxers. Drinking a quick glass of water he stared at his jacket.

And he stared.

And he stared…

Finally, he put the glass down and walked up to his jacket, hanging on the back of his work chair. He pulled back a corner and reached into the inside pocket, pulling out eight of Katara's footwear sketches. He laid them on his desk, staring at them in all their wonder and beauty. How one person could come up with designs that were similar but had subtle differences that made each one unique was beyond him. The height of the heel, the way the straps laid around the foot. Gods, it was almost a waste to give his sister the credit she did not deserve. He sprawled them out on his desk so he could see all eight of them, before switching off the light and going to bed. Thank the Gods, he remembered to lock the chain.

**A/N: Oh come on…you can't really be that disappointed in him. You **_**knew**_** he had to steal them. Don't hate him just yet, I have this whole story figured out in my mind (for once) and I know exactly what's going to happen…**

**Sangok was the pupil that Master Pakku made fun of after Katara kicked his ass…**

**I hope the lime didn't suck, I didn't know what to have happen, so I just went with what you read (obviously) I hope it wasn't too bad…**

**And I also hope I answered any of your questions in the beginning. And just in case anyone happens to wonder, Zuko is not a virgin either! …so yea…leave a review! PLEASE!!**


	8. Missing

**A/N: Okay, don't be mad at me over the Zuko thing. I think all you people who were leaving reviews saying "he better not steal them" you knew deep down he was going to steal them. Only eight though, so he's gotta get more. And he will, I'll just say that now. Also, if I do a Sokka sequel, it probably won't happen until this story is over, or almost over. Sorry…and I just want to say this to Zutara fans. TRAILERS ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!!!!! Sorry I didn't have a good warning for the lime, that was a one and done mistake…but I hope you liked it last chapter. Oh and someone asked, but Zuko **_**does**_** go to his job. I just don't write about it. And sometimes I don't specify what day it is, and he visits Azula on his lunch breaks, so that's why he's her store a lot. This however, is a Tuesday the day after last chapter. ENJOY please…!**

Katara hurriedly sifted through her sketches. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…_She designed 20. Where were the other eight? She might have left them at her office. Or maybe they were in her…briefcase! She dropped the sketches and made her way to her foyer, where her briefcase sat against the wall. Katara opened it and flipped through the pages. These were all of her new clothing, no shoes. Could they be in her portfolio? She closed the briefcase and entered her bedroom again. Her desk was in her room, it was a huge bedroom. She opened the portfolio that lay against the wood desk and dumped all the sketches on her bed. These were the _bad_ drawings of her clothing. She whipped the portfolio on the ground, rubbing her forehead. The only other option was they were somewhere in her office.

"I need to get more organized," she plopped her body on her bed, looking at her ceiling. Where could they have gone? It wasn't like her to lose her sketches like this. There was that one time the winter clothing sketches had disappeared from her and it took her a week to find them. But who would have guessed they'd be under the passenger's seat in _Sokka's _car? She sighed and rubbed her forehead looking up at the clock on her wall. Ugh…she had to get ready for work. Zuko said he'd stop by.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"How was you date with that asshole?" Toph and Suki were washing the windows early in the morning. Katara gaped her mouth open at Toph for asking.

"Toph, what are you saying?"

"Don't mind her, she's been in a bad mood these past few days," Suki spritzed the Windex and rubbed furiously to get the fingerprints off. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Toph…is anything wrong?" Katara set down the briefcase and studied her manager.

"No…" Toph wiped the glass. Katara cleared her throat, and Toph turned around to stare at her boss. "Okay, yes…Look, I'm happy that you've finally found someone that makes you happy, and is handsome, and has finally inspired you to draw wonderful sketches for summer. I just…don't trust him. He's Azula's brother, and I just can't seem to get over that fact. I think you should be careful, that's all."

"Thanks Toph," Katara hugged her. "You're right, I'm taking things a little too far with him, I should distance myself."

"No, that's not what I mean…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm gonna try and be more accepting. Good for you Katara, and I hope you had fun last night," Toph grabbed the rags and the Windex and took off for the employee room. Suki shrugged at Katara, who picked up her briefcase and made her way to her office to search for the missing sketches. **2 Hours Later (10:00 a.m.) **

"I'm really worried you guys," Katara left her office to be out front with her employees.

"What's wrong?" Suki was cleaning the counter.

"I can't find some sketches of mine."

"Which ones?"

"Like, eight footwear designs," Katara sipped on her bottled water.

"I'm sure they'll turn up. Remember the time you lost the spring collection? They were behind my refrigerator?" Suki put the cleaning solution away.

"Yea, but I haven't been anywhere to lose them. They aren't here and they aren't at my apartment. I mean, I didn't throw them away did I?"

"I hope you're not that stupid," Toph was folding ten pairs of jeans.

"I'm not…" she said defiantly. "UGH! Where are those damn sketches?" she pounded her fists on the clean counter.

"Katara," Suki threw her hands up and grabbed the cleaning solution again. "Geez, I just cleaned this," she sprayed the liquid on the counter again.

"Sorry, Suki; I'm just worried. If I don't find those sketches I can't give them to Tui. And if I don't give them to Tui, _Onmyodo_ can't make them, and if they're not made then I have nothing new to offer my customers. If I can't offer them anything, then they're going to go to the other store; and you know what happens if they go to Azula's for their clothes?" her eyes were wide as she sucked in her breath.

"What?" Suki and Toph's voices were unemotional.

"I go out of business," Katara dropped her hands to her sides, looking out across the street. Azula's store opened in three days. Friday.

"You are panicking _way_ too much. The store will only go under if _you_ let it." Katara froze at Suki's calming, and logical words. She let out a sigh of relief? No, maybe she just felt like sighing, for possibly no reason at all. It could be anticipation. Zuko did say he would stop by. _Try_, at least. That was something to look forward to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko impatiently watched the seconds tick by in his office. He'd been studying Katara's designs for the past half hour. His sister's footwear collection had been nothing compared to these. Azula's weren't practical. The heels were too high, the toes pointed and there were more straps than his age. His editor said it had been 'too much' and 'overwhelming.' And much to Zuko's efforts, weren't published. That had been the first nail in their relationship. She said he didn't try hard enough, he told her not enough effort in the world could publish _her_ designs. She slapped him in the face, he let his head snap to the side and take it like a man. She then cursed him out and told him never to speak to her again, so he pulled her by the hair and kicked her out of his apartment. The next day she called to apologize. He would have liked to tell her to go to hell. He would have wished he could hang up and not listen to her complain about her lack of vision. He wished he didn't accept her apology. He wished he was still in South Korea.

Although that last one wasn't necessarily true. If he was still in South Korea, he wouldn't have met Katara. His feelings for her were muddled with the deceit and guilt he was carrying around with him. He liked her. That was the truth. She was funny, witty, gorgeous, and nobody's kisses made him go _that_ wild as last night. But he couldn't allow those things because he had to take her designs. And as he stared at them, he wondered who benefited from all of this. His sister would use them, but then she'd move on to America. It appeared her only goal while in Japan was to take out Katara. But why? He'd get paid well, but then he'd waste it all on cars, or whatever struck his fancy. And Katara. How did she benefit from any of this? She makes creative designs, planning on using them to take her store to the next level, only for him to bury her. Who was he to take away her future? Her life…His phone rang.

"Hello?" he was suddenly upset.

"Zuko? This is your sister, where are you?"

"My other job is here at _Element._ Or did you forget?"

"Shouldn't you be on your lunch break by now?"

"I guess. I've just been sitting here for a while now."

"Well get over here. Mai found the perfect space for us in New York."

"Us?"

"The shop. It's three stories, and I was thinking that _maybe_ I could make one floor a café. You know? People can shop and get tea at the same time. Isn't it brilliant?" _NO!_

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Hurry up and go on break. I have to show you the pictures she faxed me." _Click._

"Bye," he said to nobody, and stood up to take his hour and ½ lunch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"About time Zuzu; listen I remembered that you went out on a date with the slut again."

"Keep talking about her that way, and I won't take any more designs."

"Any _more_? So, you managed to sneak off with a few last night?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"Not here," and Azula glared evilly at him.

"Didn't occur to you that maybe I would want to see them?"

"Yes, but I only managed to grab eight, not nearly enough. When I have more I'll show them to you all at once, that way you can use the ones you like and throw out the ones you don't; and we don't get caught."

"That's surprisingly a good answer brother. I like your thoughts," Azula looked out the window. He joined her and followed her gaze. Katara was sitting outside on the ground, crying. She wiped her cheeks and stared up at the sky. "She can't see us, my windows are tinted," Azula answered his question before she answered. That's when Zuko touched the glass, almost reaching out for Katara. He could only guess she was crying because her designs were missing, and she was worried about them never returning. "Why don't you go down there and comfort her Zuko?" Azula stepped away from the window. He merely just nodded and prepared himself for having to pretend he had no idea where her stuff was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The tears came from Katara's eyes for one reason and one reason only. Fear of her dream finally coming to an end. She didn't care that the sketches were MIA; she could draw some new ones. She was just scared that no matter what she did, Azula would ultimately be the winner in this battle that she (Azula) declared. Only one thing made her happy anymore.

"Katara?" came the voice of that only one thing. She looked away, rubbing furiously at her cheeks. She didn't want him to know she'd been crying.

"Hi there, Zuko," still not looking up at him.

"Why are you crying," he was crouched down now beside her.

"I have something in my eye."

"Bull. That line is overused, and completely untrue. Don't lie," it was ironic he told her not to lie, when mostly everything he told her was one.

"Sorry. I'm just upset because…oh…OH I can't tell you, you're her brother!" So, she was talking about Azula. Heh, what else is new?

"Azula and I being related has nothing to do with, whatever this is…or does it?"

"No…I'm just scared she's gonna put me out of business. There, I said it," she muttered that last part under her breath. "It's just a fear of mine, ever since she came to Japan."

"Katara, as long as you keep working hard, and don't give up, my sister won't put you out of business," _what happened to that part about not lying?_ She looked hopeful.

"I guess you're right. Suki said something similar earlier to me."

"See? We know what we're talking about," he smiled.

"Do you?"

"Don't you trust me?" he _had_ to ask again, because he didn't like her answer the first time. (**A/N**: she said "I guess" last time).

"Toph says I shouldn't," she wiped her cheeks that felt sticky after crying. DAMN THAT TOPH! She was going to fuck this whole thing up, wasn't she?

"What do you think?" he helped her to her feet.

"I think I can trust you," her eyes sparkled at him, and he felt immediately turned on. Her exotic skin, her sapphire eyes, her plush lips and how they were slowly curving up into a smile the more she looked at him.

"Let's get out of here…"

"And you said _my_ line was overused!!"

**A/N: So, it wasn't that great, but next chapter, MORE LIME!! b/c they really do "get out of there." Zuko decides being with Katara is more important than returning to work…He calls off the rest of the day…but it's not that important…not a lemon…not yet…but definitely more lime…and more stealing…sorry…but it has to be done!! But don't hate Zuko, he's only doing what I want him to. Just like on the real show…or else he would have been with Kat a LONG time ago…ZUTARA LIVES ON!...sorry…**

**Hope this chapter wasn't a big disappointment…next one will be better!! Promise!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Feeling Better

**A/N: I'm glad some people didn't think last chapter was a disappointed. It was boring for me…I thought it sucked personally. But this one has some limey goodness!! Mwahahahaha! I have wonderful ideas for this story; I just need to write them down so it's not too long and full of filler. I hope everyone likes this style of writing, like not related to the show b/c I want to do more. I have ideas, you know?**

**Please review and I hope ya'll like this! **

Zuko set the cup of tea in front of Katara, who was sitting on her dark blue couch in her apartment. Since she was still slightly worked up from crying, they decided a nice cup of tea would relax her. She told him that she had a favorite tea of her own, instead of going out. Zuko wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Right before he took the seat beside her, he quickly scanned the room and saw her briefcase on the floor. Surely there had to be more sketches in there. He sat down, and smiled at her as she slowly sipped the warm liquid.

"Oh, this is so good!" she set down the now half-empty glass. (**A/N I'm a pessimist)**. "See, it's a different flavor. It's really sweet, do you wanna try?" she held the dainty cup at his lips, and he tasted it.

"Mmm, that _is_ good. It's warm, sweet and delicious," _just like you_, he wanted to scream at her.

"I like this kind a lot more than going out."

"Whose brand is it?"

"Uncle Iroh's Famous Tea; it's the best," she drank the rest of it.

"Feel better," he smoothed her hair, pushing the locks away from her face.

"Much," she looked at him, her eyes full of appreciation that he was there. She smiled before reluctantly leaning against his chest, having him lay back with her resting on top. It was so relaxing, just laying there without a care in the world. He had many problems, but with her…here in her apartment, they didn't matter. He absentmindedly massaged her scalp, the smell of her hair wafting up to his nose. It was that delicious orange flower and berry tea. It was so fresh. It was so exotic. It was so, turning him on.

"Zuko?" he looked down into her face that was now peering up at him. She propped herself up on her elbow, looking into his golden eyes. Ever so slowly, she brought her lips close to his; until they lightly touched. It was the chastest kiss he had ever had. But it was also the nicest. She pulled away, smiling lazily. "I'm glad I met you," she snuggled back into the crook of his neck. He just laid there with her napping on top of him. He'd never felt this relaxed before in his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko awoke a couple hours later. He was still napping on Katara's couch, but there was one problem. No Katara. He sat up with a jolt and looked around the living room. Nobody home? Surely not! She wouldn't leave him here all by himself. He heard dishes clink together. The kitchen. It was Katara, in the kitchen, with her teacup! He slowly got to his feet and shuffled to the kitchen to see her loading up the dishwasher, her cat watching her lazily from the counter.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" he came in and leaned on the counter next to the cat.

"You looked so peaceful I thought I'd just let you go," she closed up the dishwasher and looked at him, taking his stance. She was just too cute. It pained him inside…but…he wasn't supposed to like this girl! Just sex, remember Zuko? Just SEX! As if his mind had commanded him, he reached out and pulled Katara against him. She collided into his chest with an "oomph," while his hands reached around the curves of her waist settling on her tight ass. She felt so good under his hands, he hoisted her up and set her on the counter, almost on top of the cat who hissed and ran out of the room.

"Zuko, I," but he laid his hand on top of hers.

"Stop talking," he commanded. She tried, but it was muffled underneath his rough hands. It was useless…unless… Zuko's other hand slid up her thigh, rubbing _very_ close to a particular area. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she tried to keep his hand away from _that_ part. He swatted away her efforts, "Knock it off," his lips descended to her neck. He savagely bit down hard on the nape of her neck, causing her to gasp out in pain, to which he licked the spot. He sucked hard, drawing up the blood and teasing the skin between his teeth. Katara gripped the edge of the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white. It had been some time since a man suckled her neck. The feelings building up inside her had been almost dormant, but were being resurrected by Zuko. His hand finally reached its destination and brushed against her womanhood. She yelped, and he finally pulled his face away from her neck looking into her eyes.

"Gods Katara, I want you," he firmly pressed his lips against hers, wishing he could lie to her. His tongue swiftly thrust past her weakened lips, memorizing every inch of her mouth. With both his hands he pulled her hips to the edge of the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could press his hardened arousal in between her legs. She moaned into his kiss, as he bit her lower lip. Her hands seemed to be the only rational part of her body, as they once again tried to push him away. He pinned her wrists against the cabinets. "Stop resisting me," he muttered against her, before suckling her bottom lip.

"Zuko…" she whimpered. He was in his own state of mind. He locked her arms above her head with one hand, while the other slipped inside her jeans. "ZUKO," she shouted as his hand massaged her already wet panties. Her mouth broke away from his, and her eyes were squinted shut in pleasure. That's when it happened. He pushed a finger inside her. "Aaahh," she sighed, biting his shoulder. He groaned as he entered another finger inside her. She was so tight, even though he highly doubted she was still a virgin. It was probably awhile since her last time having sex. Oh Gods. Was he going to do that with her now? She was ready for him. All he would have to do is strip off their clothing from the waist down, and he could be inside of her. Oh, what would it feel like to be inside of her? So fucking tight, and wet; to have her writhing underneath him, as he took her. Pumping slowly in and out of her, as his fingers were right now; Gods, it felt good. But…it was wrong. There was so much guilt hanging over him right now, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to do what he wanted to so badly.

"I'm sorry," he pulled his hand out of her and released her wrists.

"What's wrong?" she said breathless.

"I just can't do this now," he closed his eyes, and then felt her hand on the front of his pants.

"Seems like you want to," she rubbed the hardness beneath the constricting slacks. He pulled her hand away and looked her seriously in the face.

"I _want _to, but I just can't…not now; not here." She nodded slowly, seeming to understand. "Where's your bathroom?" she hopped down from the counter and quickly showed him. Once he was inside and she heard the doorknob click, she faced her living room angrily. What he was doing to her was the meanest teasing she'd ever been put through. His _fingers_ were _inside_ her only a few minutes ago, but he didn't follow through. She didn't realize how sexually frustrated she was, until those five minutes ago. If he didn't want to today, she'd be okay with that. But eventually, she wanted them to. Deep down inside her, she wanted to make love with him.

XOXOXO

Zuko had finally calmed down, his erection gone. Gods, he was so close to having sex with her. He just had to get the designs, and _get out_. Okay, what did he see on his way into the apartment? A briefcase, right? In order to rummage through it, he had to have her distracted. Get him a glass of water….cliché, but it could work. He looked at himself once more before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey Katara, could I have a glass of water?" she was sitting on the couch. She nodded and slowly got up to the kitchen. Zuko quickly opened her briefcase looking at everything inside. There were the rest of her footwear designs, but there were also _really_ great clothing sketches. When had she made these? In the corner of each one talked about her inspiration for each piece. One said 'friendship with Aang again.' Another said 'Suki feels better.' But most of them just read 'Zuko.' He was the reason she was able to make these designs. He heard the floorboards creek, she was coming.

"Here," she handed the glass to him as he sat on her couch. "Listen, I don't know what happened back there, but," he downed the glass and put his finger against her lips, shushing her.

"We _will_ finish what we started today. Don't you worry about that Katara," it was the least he could do for her. One great night of pleasure; where he would do whatever _she_ wanted. "I have to go. But maybe we can go out on a date Friday. A real date; dinner and a movie or something? Whatever you want, we can do," he kissed her lips before showing himself out, not even letting her say 'goodbye.' She stared at the door, dazed at what just happened. What _did_ just happen? She plopped down on the couch, Jet quickly curling up on her stomach. Gods, Zuko made her want to do things nobody else did. She was crazy for him. It hadn't been long, but there it was. Crazy…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Azula stood and watched Katara's store from her window. Nothing would have pleased her more than eliminating the competition. But it was more than that. She was torturing her brother, and it was cause for her to smile. He was starting to develop feelings for the girl, but it was killing him inside to steal from her. Azula chuckled and sat down at her desk. She loved her brother. Oh wait, correction. She loved making her brother miserable. He loved her, but she didn't return the favor. It was just pathetic, his 'brotherly love' for her. She was a spoiled daddy's girl, and didn't need her pitiable sibling getting in her way of what she wants. So she used him as a pawn. Yes, he got money, but she was receiving what he was times 10. She lied to him about all the money she collected from her stores. But it wasn't enough, and she didn't need this woman, this _Katara,_ getting in her way. Her cell phone buzzed and she knew Zuko was on his way to her office. It was dinner time, maybe he had some food with him, and Gods knew she was hungry.

Zuko climbed the stairs, holding several cartons of food from the Jasmine Dragon. He entered his sister's office, and set the food down. "Oh goody," she said unenthusiastically. He rolled his eyes, and placed a fork down in front of her. They ate in silence, but she looked at him expectedly when they finished. "So?" he sighed at her impatience and pulled out the eight footwear sketches, plus every design that was inside her briefcase. He set them down on Azula's desk, and she put on her black glasses to study them closely. "Clothing?" she questioned.

"I saw them, and thought you might appreciate them. I could get you in for a full spread. The works," he said dully. She nodded and put little red A's in the corners of the ones she wanted.

"Is that enough?" she showed him. She wanted a little more than half of the footwear, and a little under half of the clothing. He nodded at her choices, it would be enough for _Element_ to do a special on her. Maybe a little bit more, she'd get the works all right. Without speaking he took back all the designs, and put them inside his own briefcase. "What are you going to do with the ones I don't want?"

"Return them so she doesn't suspect anything." Azula nodded at his words.

"Good job Zuko. I trust you'll take care of everything?"

"Yes."

"Great, well. It's getting late, and I don't have a reason to be here much longer. So maybe it's best if we just go home?" He nodded and left, not waiting for his sister to catch up.

Why?

Because he felt like the filthiest creep in the world.

**A/N: Sorry guys… I feel bad I really do…and I do not appreciate fans trying to form mobs to get me!! Haha! I wasn't originally going to have the last part with Azula, but I wanted everyone to know how much of a **_**bitch**_** she is in this story. Sorry to all that love her and her wicked ways. I love reviews, so leave me them!! Next chapter will be a little sad for Katara. I mean, the girl just lost all the designs!! Lots of drama people!! Hope everyone liked the lime…it was a little rushed and short lived and I promise a lemon in the future! I just won't tell you how it comes about, or when! At this point, Katara and Zuko know they have feelings for each other. Zuko is trying to deny them. However, Katara is confused by them. And what about Azula? What's she up to? Don't forget to leave those reviews! Thanks!!**


	10. To Feeling Worse

**A/N: It was semi-asked in a review, and I don't like people having confusion, so that's why I am answering!! Zuko going to America…see, where Azula goes, he follows. It's their scheme! He gets a job at a magazine company and then features his sister in the magazine. She gives him whatever he wants, personal interviews, models wearing her clothing, but it's also what she wants, because she gets the fame. Understand? It's far-fetched, but I like it! And people also commented about Zuko's amazing ability to steal. I know, not the average person could take stuff that fast, but is Zuko really just the average person? Heck, no!! Love this, please! And thank you Project Runway for inspiring this chapter!!**

Toph used her key to allow access into Katara's apartment building. It was a Thursday night, and no one had heard from Katara in two days. They called her house and her cell phone, but no answer. Just like Sokka, she cut herself off from the world. However, no one knew why Katara disappeared. Well, that was a little overdramatic. It's not like she _died _or anything. With that thought, Toph quickened her pace up the stairs. When she reached the landing she knocked on the heavy wooden door. When she heard no footsteps, she let herself in. Normally Katara's apartment was spotless and well kempt. This however, was the complete opposite.

The dining room table, coffee table, and even the end tables were covered with magazines, newspapers, old books and many mugs that could have contained tea or, alcohol. The couch had multiple blankets heaped up in a pile resting on top, and the plants were almost all dead. For once in Katara's whole life of owning Jet, Toph smelled the cat. Speaking of which, where were the two residents of the household? "KATARA?" she half-yelled. Nobody answered. She sidestepped through the random things that were strewn out on the floor to the kitchen. The microwave was going with a frozen meal and there was a plastic cup with what Toph thought was water. She sniffed it and quickly realized it wasn't water. When the microwave began to beep, Toph jumped and held her chest. It was then, and only then she heard feet shuffling closer to the kitchen. Toph leaned against the island waiting for the footsteps to draw closer.

Katara looked like shit. She was wearing her blue robe that had many…ice cream stains? Chocolate stains? Basically every woman's comfort food was on that robe. Her hair was disheveled and dirty, and she wasn't wearing makeup, other than smeared eye liner around her eyes from a previous day. She opened up the microwave door and removed the food tray, stirring it around with a fork. Toph remained silent, watching her best friend in a state she's never seen before. Katara then grabbed the dinner tray and her beverage before leaving the kitchen.

"Hi Toph," she said from the living room. Toph immediately followed after her into her bedroom. The bedroom was worse than the living room. Empty pint sized ice creams, three bottles of Hershey's chocolate syrup, and rumpled bed sheets greeted Toph. "So, what brings you here?" Katara plopped down on the bed, diving into her frozen meal.

"Maybe the fact that you dropped off the face of the earth? I mean, we've called you, but you didn't respond or anything!"

"I know, I have your messages saved over there," she pointed to the table where her phone was supposed to be charging but was buried under empty sprinkles containers.

"Well, what's been going on these past two days?"

"Acceptance."

"Acceptance? Acceptance of what?"

"Defeat," she popped a semi-frozen piece of noodle in her mouth. "Yuck."

"Defeat? I- - Katara I don't understand. What is really going on here?"

"Azula Agni's store opens tomorrow. And I lost all my designs."

"All of them?" Toph sat down, stunned. Sure, Katara had been known for letting a few sketches here and there go missing, but they always turned up. And never any more than five sketches or less at a time. "How did you manage to lose _all_ of them?"

"I don't remember."

"Have you had any other visitors besides me?"

"Zuko was here Tuesday, but nobody else."

"Let me guess, they went missing after he was here?"

"So?" Toph threw her arms up in the air.

"SO Katara? I mean, he's Azula's brother, and he shows up here doing God knows what and then all of your designs go missing? Put two and two together Kat. He _TOOK_ them!"

"And why would he do that?" she was becoming offended.

"Who knows? Who fucking cares? It's the only logical reason. I think the same thing happened the _first_ time you two went out!"

"Coincidence," she threw out the meal, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Coincidence my ass! You start going out with your competition's brother, who works at a magazine company and then your designs go missing! This is bullshit, and I'm not gonna let it go!"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm calling the cops!"

"What? NO! Toph, it's only been two days. Who knows where they could be? You know me…I always lose my shit!"

"Yea, but never all of it Kat; I mean, why can't you see what's right in front of you?"

"If I don't find them by the end of the weekend, do what you want. But if they turn up, I don't want to hear you complain about him ever again. Got it?"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "I have to go back and manage _your_ store. Clean up, I want you there tomorrow!" and she left without anything further. Katara heard the door slam with a fierceness. However, though her physical body was gone, Toph's words still floated around the room. Katara just couldn't imagine Zuko stealing from her. That was insane…wasn't it? Of course it was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko lay sprawled out on his floor. God he felt like shit. He had gone to work yesterday and turned in Katara's/Azula's designs. Now today he felt sick to his stomach, so he called in as such. Now he had a free day, but so far spent it on his living room floor feeling ill. His sister called him relentlessly wondering if he did the deed. Every time she asked, the worse he felt. Gods, kill him. He felt like a creep. He deliberately stole from this girl and destroyed her. Worst part was she didn't know it. There was a knock on his door, but he didn't feel like answering. He was too busy self-loathing.

"Zuko, open up!" came Azula's muffled voice. He groaned a response, and she only knocked louder.

"Stop that pounding!" he whined.

"Then open the _fuck_ up!" He huffed to his feet, letting in his sister. "Thank you," she straightened her designer jacket.

"What the hell are you doing here Azula? It's fucking morning!"

"It's two in the afternoon brother."

"Oh."

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay. You dropped off the face of the earth after giving me Katara's designs."

"Yeah, well yesterday I gave them to _Element_."

"Already?"

"I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I see…how's the girl?"

"I haven't talked to her either."

"You fuck her yet?"

"No, I didn't. And I don't plan to…"

"HA! Yeah right! Zuzu, you never saw an opportunity you couldn't conquer. She's just another girl. Satisfy your needs, because you don't have much longer to do so."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I bought plane tickets! I'm leaving Sunday."

"Two days after the store opens?"

"Yep. Mai found me a _beautiful _space in America, I'm going Sunday to look at it, and if I like it I'll buy it right away. I got you a ticket too!" she extended her arm and handed it to him. He looked it over, but was confused.

"It says I don't leaving until _next_ Friday…?"

"You need to stay behind and make sure the magazine looks fantastic, _and_ take the records on how well my store does after the magazine print. I'm trusting you Zuko."

"Great, I feel so much better, thanks for stopping by."

"Okay, I can take the hint. I'll call you Friday and meet you at the airport."

"Whatever, just go…I feel like shit," he plowed a hand through his hair. He closed the door behind her and she quickly made her way to the elevator. Once inside, she began to chuckle to herself, which eventually turned into a maniacal laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Hi Sokka…it's Suki…um…heh…Even though I should be mad at you, I still…I still love you. And I know you're confused right now, about me and…me and __**her**__…but…I still…I love you Sokka. We should, maybe meet or something…b-bye…"_

Sokka sat on his couch listening to all the messages on his machine.

_"Sokka! This is Toph, because you're too busy figuring out your sad and pathetic life, I'll fill you in. Katara has been missing! Thought you'd want to know!"_

Toph's voice was filled with hatred. He got a lot of that lately.

_"Hey baby! Can't wait to see you again! Mwah!"_

Yue…ugh…

_"I saw Katara today, she's okay. Not like you __**worried**__ or anything!! Bye"_

Toph again, and then that was it. Sokka heaved a heavy sigh. His life had fallen apart, and he had no one to blame but himself. He was happily in a relationship with Suki, hell he bought a ring. Then Yue came back, seduced him, and Suki caught them in his house. It was the worst thing ever. He wasn't sure if Yue really wanted him back, or if he was just a rebound or something. She could never make up her mind of who she wanted to be with.

Suki however deeply still cared about him. After all he did she still loved him, and he knew what he had to do.

**A/N: I'm thinking I might just resolve the Sokka/Suki/Yue thing in this story…I'm too lazy to do a sequel behind Sokka. Especially with college coming up! Eep! Someone mentioned Sokka, so I added just a little blurb. Why did Azula laugh maniacally? What does she have up her sleeve? Sorry no lemon, it's coming! Either next chappie, or the one after! Don't fear! Thank you reviewers! I love you!!**

**Also…random! My hair went from light brown to dark red!! Now I really feel like a mistress!!!**


	11. Found DesignsFound Love

**A/N: So instead of getting ready for something important, I'm writing this fic…who says I don't have my priorities straight? Last chapter was a lot more important than it seemed. It was left in a review that it seemed semi-pointless, but I assure you…it wasn't! This chapter…the long-awaited LEMON!!! I know, how do you go from last chapter to a lemon?? Who knows? But I am the Mistress, so you just gotta trust me! Enjoy!! Or else?? (Thanks Chigirl…I put something in here about your last review).**

Zuko was going out of his mind. He had to see Katara. He didn't know why, but he _had _to. He knew that she could make him feel better, but at the same time, it was because of her he felt like crap. He didn't know what to do with his life. His sister's store opened today. But he wasn't going to grand opening. He'd throw up on her polished floors. Or possibly throw Azula out that big ass window. Second floor of course! Anyway you slice and dice it, he wasn't going. And since spending the past two days by himself didn't work out for him, the only decision he could come up with was to see Katara.

Would he tell her what he'd done? No.

Would he confess how much he hated his sister lately? Maybe.

Would he do something he'd regret later? Definitely.

Grabbing his keys he snatched up Katara's reject designs by Azula and flew down the stairs to his car. She was probably at work. Although, seeing her at work was probably like seeing his sister's grand opening. Maybe he could take Katara back to his apartment? Or out to dinner? Ugh, maybe not, he might vomit if he actually ate. It had been a couple of days since his last meal. Starting up his car, he tucked the sketches into his glove compartment, just in case. He hoped this would go over well, for his sanity's sake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katara needed to leave. She'd been here since five AM, and Azula's store was just about to open in the mid-day, and to be frank, Katara didn't want to be around for that. She'd been sitting in her office re-drawing the footwear designs she'd lost, however it was hard to remember. One would think it'd be easy, but for Katara she had to be in a _mood_ to design, and right now her moods were telling her to go home and eat a pint of _Ben & Jerry's_. Toph had been on her case the whole day. Telling her off about Zuko, even going so far as to call Katara an idiot; that didn't blow over well at all. Katara dismissed Toph for the rest of the day, leaving Suki, the new assistant manager in charge. Besides Katara of course. How _dare_ Toph try and spoil the only good thing that's come into Katara's life since _Wave_? It was bad enough losing Aang, and even Sokka who was being held hostage by his own conscious; but if she lost Zuko…Gods she didn't even want to think about it.

Which led Kat to her next question: How deep did Zuko crawl under her skin? Lost _without_ him? That sounds like a girl in lo—wait…That's impossible. She's only known him for about a month now. It couldn't possibly be love…could it? No, just an extreme liking, and a need to make _like_ with him (a.k.a. hot, passionate sex!). The last time she saw him; there was a carnal need in his eyes. Like he needed her just as much as she needed him. The problem was she hardly knew him, when you think about it. He worked at a magazine company doing…something. He was originally from South Korea. His sister was her biggest competition. He's an AMAZING kisser. He's hot. He's suave. He needs to have sex with her. UGH! Katara slammed her head against the desk.

"Are you all right?" came the unsure voice of Suki. She stepped into Katara's office upon hearing the sound of wood meeting bone.

"Fine," was the muffled response, as Katara didn't even bother to pick her head up. She didn't really feel like talking, or being here trying to recover the lost sketches.

"Those designs will show up Katara." Katara muffled a small cry. "Did you check your car?" Kat's head sprang up. How could she be so _stupid_. She didn't even look around in her car when she drove it today. Lord, they could be under the seat…in the glove compartment. Right on the dash in front of her.

"I'll be back!" she grabbed her keys and ran.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

If there was one thing about Katara Zuko liked, it was that she made his life easy. Her briefcase was sitting right in the foyer so he could get them. And when it came time to return them, her windows were down allowing him to push the trunk release button. She had a few rolls of fabric and two crates of paperwork for _Wave_. He shoved half of them in the crates, and the other he scattered with the fabric. Almost to make it seem like she was looking at her designs and the fabric at the same time to see which ones she liked best. It was genius and easy…in an out. Damn, he had a dirty mind as a picture of him and Katara popped into his head. She was naked and writhing beneath him as he pumped inside her…harder, _harder, __**harder**_. All because he said the words "in and out?" Saying he wanted to just fuck her would be an understatement. He wanted to be the best she's ever had. _**OOMPH!**_

Speaking of the devil, as soon as he rounded the corner he walked into a fast moving person. And it was Katara. She stumbled back, but he quickly reached out and caught her. She gave him a surprised face. Almost like, 'What the hell are you doing here?' He gave her a weak smile, feeling better just by her presence. She quickly disengaged herself from him, which made his face falter.

"What are you doing here?" He was right about the facial expression.

"I was coming to see you…I parked in your employee lot," he pointed to the Jag that was still in clear view. She rose on her tip toes to look past his shoulders. Sure enough, there sat the vibrant, red Jaguar. She slowly nodded, as if coming up to a decision in her head, or something. "Where were you going? Leaving?"

"Oh, no. I lost a few of my sketches and,"

"They're _gone_?" his face was contorted with panic for her. Acting lessons sure paid off.

"Well, I was just about to go check in my car…"

"Why would they be in there?"

"Well, I think it should be said here and now, that I am not the most organized person."

"NO!!" he feigned shock. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Go with me and help me look for them," she grabbed his arm and led him toward her blue Toyota. Zuko quickly about-faced and followed her hurriedly. He knew one thing, and one thing only. _She_ had to find them, not him. Toph was already suspicious of him, he was almost 100 percent sure of that. All he had to do was look in the wrong place. Hopefully Katara could provide an answer for that.

"Where should I look?" he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Under the seats!!" she jumped into the passenger's side and looked into the glove compartment. He crawled around the back seat, and moved the seat forward. Of course they weren't there. Ooh! But he had an idea. He quickly sat in the driver's seat and 'accidentally' hit the Trunk Release button when moving the seat back.

"Oh, I'll close that!" Katara shoved the papers back in the glove compartment, and rushed to the back of her car. Gods she made life easy for him. Katara rushed around back and peeked quickly into her trunk before closing it. It was just about to click when she lifted it back up and looked more closely. Was that paper in with the fabric? She lifted a piece and there, sitting beautifully, was one of her clothing sketches. She sifted through more and found almost all of her clothing sketches. She squealed in joy!

"What? What is it?" Zuko came around and looked in her hand. Oh good, she found them, just like he wanted her to. "What are those?" he pointed at the crates.

"Oh, those are just some docume-," she cast them a glance and saw a paper that didn't belong. It was art paper, not computer paper. She picked them up. Her shoe designs! Oh, her luck was picking up! Why didn't she look here earlier? "I found them!" she looked at him, and saw his genuine smile. She was an idiot her ass. The designs were _right_ here. Not all of them mind you, but most! "I found them, I found them, I found them," she wrapped an arm around Zuko's neck and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled away she looked into his yellow eyes. He apparently wanted the kiss to continue.

"Do you want to uh…celebrate?" he smiled seductively.

"What'd you have in mind?" her voice was dripping with skepticism.

"Well Katara, I'd love to cook dinner for you!" he just remembered he had bought a chicken the other day and it was sitting in his fridge waiting to be made.

"You cook?" she put the designs in her car and locked the doors.

"I do, and I would love it if you would sample my food and tell me how great I really am," he smiled at her. In actuality, he just wanted her at his apartment. In _actuality_, he wanted to have _her_ for dinner.

"Okay. Let's go to your place, I'll follow you," she sat in her car and he jogged to his, quickly starting it up and driving off to his apartment. On arrival, she found it weird she could get a spot on the street. "This is where you live?" she looked at his upscale apartment building, putting hers to shame.

"Yeah, but let's go up, I live on the sixth floor! And I make a mean chicken parmesan," she giggled as he led her to the elevator inside his exquisite building.

"Zuko, this building is so beautiful!" even the elevator astonished her.

"You're beautiful," he closed the space between them and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled away, the smile on her face was ear to ear. Unfortunately for him, so was his. He was truly happy around this girl; and she with him. But there was still the feeling of guilt sitting in the bottom of his stomach. The longer he gazed at her, the sicker he felt. She was so innocent, and he was so…_evil_ for doing what he did to her. But it was too late.

"This is your floor right?" the doors had opened but Zuko was still looking at Katara, not paying attention.

"Oh, yeah," he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hallway to his apartment. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Katara looked around, and was astonished. Being on the top floor must have definitely been a perk. His living room was red with black leather furniture. It screamed 'bachelor.' But what intrigued her was the spiral, metal staircase leading to a second floor.

"You have an upstairs?" she touched the railing, looking up.

"It's the bedroom," he whispered hotly into her ear. She didn't realize how close he had been, and his warm breath made her shiver and jump at the same time.

"Maybe after dinner, you can show it to me," she whispered back after regaining her composure.

"How about right now?" he crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. His hand snaked into her hair cupping the back of her head, not allowing her to pull away. Not like she wanted to. His tongue dipped inside her mouth, finding hers, coaxing her to give herself to him. She gladly did. Her taste was intoxicating him, almost as much as he was to her. She couldn't get enough of his kisses; especially the kisses that seemed like the only kind. Nobody else's could ever compare to the kisses Zuko Agni gave her. They were the only ones she craved. The only ones she wanted.

"Dinner," she broke away, gasping for air. She was breathless. "I'm hungry."

"Me too…" he licked her lips. "For you…"

"Chicken," she murmured against his lips.

"Katara," his mouth was now against her ear, tugging gently on her earlobe.

"Food," she insisted. Instead of speaking, he touched what of her he wanted to 'eat.' She gasped out loud, and tugged his body closer. "Oh, yes," she breathed as he rubbed her painfully slow. "I mean…no…I want chicken…I want ugh…you," she found his lips again, plunging her tongue deep within him. His reaction to her fierceness was almost instantaneously, and he liked it. Oh, how he liked it.

"Still want dinner?" his voice was throaty, barely above a whisper as her lips traveled to his neck. She pecked her way down his jaw before licking his throat down to the buttons on his shirt. Her response was unbuttoning his shirt and slowly kissing her way down his chest. Zuko grunted deep down in his throat before picking Katara up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, and she felt his need for her pressing against her core. Instead of turning her off like it had after they went to _The Swamp_, she just wanted him more. He walked up the metal steps, his shoes making little _clank_ noises. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, before nipping his skin lightly. He would run up the stairs if it wasn't for his fear of possibly tripping and falling, thusly hurting Katara. He made an inside yell for joy when he reached the door leading to his bedroom. Zuko grabbed her hair and pulled her away from his collarbone. He stared into her cerulean eyes before kissing her passionately. His tongue dove into her mouth, and he held her closer as she returned the kiss with a fever. She broke away, quickly taking in her surroundings. _His bedroom_. It was red, like the rest of the apartment, but a blood red. Deep and dark, and his bed had black and red sheets. _Mysterious,_ just like Zuko. It appeared his favorite colors must have been red and black.

"What are you looking at?" he saw her wandering eyes. She was drinking in her surroundings. Nothing was more personal than someone's bedroom, and she was seeing him for who he really was. Dark. Mysterious. Enigmatic. Complex. He didn't have a happy room, let's face facts. No pictures, or plants like she had plastered in her home. He had artifacts; some actually had some meaning, others were gifts.

"I'm just looking at your bedroom…" her hands were tugging at his waistband of his dark blue jeans.

"And…?" he lost the shirt that was sliding down his shoulders anyway.

"It's a little dark, but I like it," her mouth connected with his neck, and he felt like a girl. He quivered under her touch. Wasn't he supposed to give _her_ those feelings? Her lips kissed their way down his collarbone, before she clamped down on his nipple. He groaned as her tongue made small circles around his light pink nipple. He couldn't wait to return the favor. She bit down, and he threw her on the bed. He straddled her hips, and lifted the shirt above her head. Discarding it quickly he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, and unhooked her bra with the other. It was slightly difficult, considering she was on her back, but he managed, and tossed it to the floor. His mouth found her breast, and she arched her back as he flicked his tongue over it. She moaned his name, and he realized how much he wanted her. After teasing both her breasts he sat back up, straddling her. He slowly unzipped her jeans and slipped a hand inside, feeling her already wet panties. She was ready for him.

Katara wanted Zuko so bad. She reached up and quickly took care of his having-his-pants-on-problem. She didn't know what kind of lover he was, (besides good), but she just wanted him inside of her as soon as possible. He slowly pulled her jeans down, and she trembled with anticipation. After her jeans were gone, there she lay, in a pair of light blue panties that were now growing extremely wet. He crawled his way back to her, and kissed her full and hard on the mouth. His hand touched her womanhood and rubbed, not gently, but hard and rough. She let out a whimper, but decided to return the favor to him, and she grabbed his manhood, through his boxers.

He immediately stilled, save his hand, and broke the kiss to put his head in her neck. She stroked him, and she heard his breath hitch as he tried to maintain a level head. He was well endowed, that much she could tell. Zuko pulled her hand away from his manhood and pinned her down again. She gave him a confused look, and pulled her wrists out of his grasp. She tried wrapping her arms around his neck, but he grasped her wrists firmly to the point where it almost hurt. He shoved her arms at her side and held them there. Her face was nothing but full of uncertainty.

"Zuko…let me hold you," she whispered. He looked at her with the same amount of perplexity she had shown him. He gazed at the lock he had on her arms, and slowly released his grip. She smiled and wound her hands through his hair as he slowly regrouped and got back into the swing of things. His mouth connected with hers again, but he wanted more. So much more. Sitting up again, he slowly pulled her blue panties down her legs and dropped on his floor. There she was; the object of his affection, naked; and all his. Zuko again, crawled his way to her, but he stopped his head at her womanhood.

Spreading her legs and holding them down, he brandished his tongue out to get a taste. She immediately arched her back and gripped the sheets. _Oh God._ Katara's eyes squinted shut in pleasure and then widened as another tremor pulsed through her. His hot, wet tongue circled around inside her core and she moaned that high-pitched moan that drove Zuko crazy. Continuing his licking and nibbling, Katara's body soon had a sheen coating of sweat covering her body. Her scent was amazing, and it only made him harder, along with her whimpers of surrender to him. He soon picked up the pace of eating her out, and smiled to himself as she screamed louder for him.

"Zuko…Zu—Zu-ko…oh gods…ZUKO" she was panting hard, as she came, more sweat forming on her body. He wiped his face with the back of his hand after licking up the conclusion of his handy-work. She tasted delicious. The best _he'd_ ever had, but this wasn't about him. This was about her. He wanted to taste her so bad, he licked the plane of her stomach. Even her sweat was exhilarating in his mouth. When he finally made it back to her face she kissed him, tasting herself in his already luscious mouth.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had," he whispered into her ear after they broke apart. She sighed happily as he nipped her earlobe. "What do you want?"

"What?"

"Whatever your fantasy is…I'll do it for you…I don't care what it is," he caressed her slowly and methodically, keeping her body still shivering for his touch.

"Zuko…I just want you…that's all I want," she purred before nibbling on his bottom lip. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom.

"Then allow me to make that come true," and without further warning he plunged inside her. Katara screamed out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders and holding him close to her.

"Gods your fucking tight…you're not a virgin are you?" Zuko grunted.

"No…it's just been a while," she whispered, sort of embarrassed by her lack of sex. He rocked forward, stretching her. It felt so good to be inside of her. Filling her. Finally conquering her. _No…_that's something his sister would say. He was making love to Katara.

"I don't know how you make me feel," he admitted as he rammed inside her, deeper. Going just a little bit rougher on her now.

"What?" her arms were above her head gripping the headboard. Zuko continued thrusting inside her, and she moaned in response. She felt his skin; it was like he was fire. His mouth descended on hers once again, and kissed her passionately as he moved with her. Her hips rose, meeting his pushes. Their connection deepened, and he hit her where she needed him most. "ZUKO!" she screamed as she came, her screams muffled then, lost in the passionate kiss he gave her. Less than a minute later, he shuddered above her and collapsed on her body. Skin still touching skin, sweat covering both their bodies. He lay there for a moment, drinking in the moment. What they just did, what he wanted to do every night with her. But couldn't. He slowly pulled out of her, and discarded the condom.

"That was amazing," she murmured as he rolled to the side of her, lazily wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It was," he was still breathing hard from the greatest sex he'd ever had.

"What did you say before? About how I make you feel?" she closed her eyes, and nestled against his arm. He hesitated, not sure of what to say. Once her breathing evened out, and he knew she was passed out, did he answer her.

"You make me feel loved, Katara. Something I've never felt before. And I'm starting to feel the same way about you…" he curled up beside her, resting his cheek on her chest. "I think I love you…" and he passed out.

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this took FOREVER to get out…college takes up a lot more time than I thought it would. The next chapter I should be able to bust out kinda quick. And here's why: it wasn't a lemon. Lemons take me forever to do because I feel like I do a bad job of them. Let me know if it was good or not PLEASE! And please review!! I want 95 before chapter 12 comes out…which is less than 10 for this chapter, so I don't think I'm asking for much here…this story has gotten me more reviews than **_**anything**_** I've ever written before. Also, check out my other stories!! And leave reviews for those too!! Sorry this took so long, but keep those reviews coming and chapter 12 will be up before you know it!**


	12. The Tape

**A/N: I started writing this in the same day I posted chapter 11…that's how secretly desperate I am to share this story with everyone else! In this chapter, chapter 10 comes back to bite us all in the ass…see…I told you it was important…so yea…hope everyone enjoyed the lemon!!! Zuko gave Katara immense pleasure, so you can't hate him 100 percent just yet…he's still good one thing!! Haha!... okay on with the story…you might need a chapter 10 recap, so go back and skim it if you want!! I know I will to just write this…haha!! Kidding! Not really…Sokka is in this!!! Yay!!**

Sokka's eyes burned as he stepped into the light of being outside. It'd been a while, he knew that. How long? A week? A month? He'd been inside his apartment for a very long time, with dark blue towels hanging over the windows, covering up any light that would want to brighten up his life. He had rejected the light. Now he wanted to embrace it. He had called Suki's home phone…no answer. She was probably at work. Then he called Yue. It hadn't been the greatest of phone conversations. Mostly because Hahn picked up. But after he talked to Yue, he told her he'd just rather be friends, and that he was completely over her. She tried to convince him that it was _he_ she truly loved. But he knew it was a lie. Whether she was also confused like he had been, or if she was just jerking his chain, he didn't know. But there was one thing he was certain about. He loved Suki. And no one else. When he drove up to _Wave_ and saw her through the glass, it just made him more certain.

"Sokka?" she dropped the clothes on the floor as he entered the store.

"Hey Suki," he rubbed the back of his head.

"What uh…what are you doing here?" her hands were tense. It had been a while since they'd seen each other, and she was obviously going through many emotions right now.

"I wanted to talk to you about us."

"I didn't know there was an 'us' anymore. I called you the other day, but you didn't call me back."

"I haven't been talking to anyone actually. I've been sort of pathetic lately."

"Sort of?" Haru was folding some jeans near by.

"Hey Haru," Sokka wasn't pleased to know he was eavesdropping.

"I get the hint," and Haru stalked off to the cash register.

"Sokka…I…" Suki was slightly confused. He sighed…this wasn't going to be easy.

"Suki…I needed some time to think things through. And I've come to the conclusion that what we have is what I want…no…what I _need_ in my life. When Yue came back, she tried to mess that up…and she did," Suki gave him a hard glare. "Ok, _I_ did. But I called her today and told her it was over. I only want to be her friend, possibly less than that," he added quickly at her stern look. "There's only one woman for me in my life, and it's you Suki. It's you…I don't, can't or would want to love another." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"If this is just a line Sokka, I will be so pissed." To prove to her it was what was true in his heart, he swooped in and kissed her. It had been such a long time since he felt her lips pressed against his. And Gods did he miss it. When he broke away, he saw the tears that were still forming in her eyes. She avoided his gaze at all costs, and finally she looked at the clothes she had dropped.

"I'll get it," he bent down and began gathering the clothes in his arms. Suki was both happy and scared. Happy that he finally realized he loved her, and she him still, but scared all the same. Would their relationship work after he cheated on her? Would he still love her if Yue tried to come back? So many questions drifted through her mind. "Suki?" his voice carried up into her ears. She gulped before looking down at Sokka. But it wasn't Sokka her eyes focused on. It was the huge diamond ring that rested in a dark green velvet box.

"Sokka…?" her voice was barely audible. What was going on?

"Suki…will you do me the honor…of marrying me?" his voice hitched as he tried to keep his voice calm. He was hoping she wouldn't slap him in the face.

"Uh…um…" she looked at the ring. Then Sokka. Then the ring. Then Sokka. Finally her head turned and she looked at Haru. He nodded his head discretely. But her eyes drifted back to the ring in Sokka's hand. "If…if I say 'yes'…you better not pull the same shit," he nodded his head. "I mean it. Any other girlfriends of yours come into your life, just say 'no.' You got me?" she warned. He nodded his head slowly, and a small smile crept onto his face. The first in months. "With that said…YES! I will marry you!!" he rose to his feet and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "And I meant what I said," she let a tear fall from her eye as he slid the ring on her finger. As he kissed her again, he knew he had made the right choice. That this was the rest of his life…forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko's eyes slowly opened and he realized where he was…and who he was with. The sheets were pulled up and all around Katara's small frame, where he opted to only cover his lower half. What could he say? He was hot last night. His head was on her chest when he awoke, her chin resting on the top of his head. Her left arm was protectively draped around him, holding him against her. They had slept that way the entire night. Feeling a little crampy, he slowly disengaged himself from her, and stretched. His back was a little sore, but it was wonderful to be in Katara's arms. Being beside her. Not wanting to wake her he looked around the room. Now what? Maybe he should make her breakfast? Yea…that'd be sweet. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, and put his black robe on. He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him, and softly padded down the metal staircase. When he faced the kitchen, his heart stopped and he jumped a mile high.

"Azula?"

"Oh, well good morning Zuzu! Sleep well?" her eyes glanced quickly to his bedroom door. He noticed her quick look.

"What the hell are you doing here Azula?"

"Just came by to check on things. You forgot to throw the chain on your front door last night. I'm assuming you had better things to do though."

"You went upstairs didn't you?" he asked her, remembering all the times he would wake and she would be sitting there; watching him sleep.

"I did. Although, I have to say, I didn't realize you liked to be held like that Zuzu…Mommy must have installed that into you."

"Just like dad taught you how to be a conniving bitch," he realized that she had been gazing at his chest. He closed the robe. She smiled ruefully, knowing she'd been caught.

"I'll get going now so you can make her breakfast in bed. After all, that's what you did for all your previous girlfriends, I'm sure."

"Heh. I'm gonna fill you in on a secret of mine Azula. I had one serious girlfriend in my life. Katara is only the second woman I've ever had sex with. And you are the biggest bitch I've ever known, and the only reason I help you is to help myself. So because the sight of you makes me sick to my stomach, why don't you just get the fuck out?" Azula smiled all during his tirade, before she nodded and left without another word. Zuko stood in his living room for a few moments, unsure of what to do next. Make the breakfast? He didn't feel like cooking anymore.

"Zuko?" he looked up and saw Katara walking down the stairs. Dressed. Crap.

"Good morning Katara," he said as he watched her step onto the landing of his living room floor.

"Hey…I'd love to stay, but I should really get going. Toph and I need to have a heart to heart, and I have to still find some of my designs," his heart seized. He had almost forgotten. It pained him inside to watch her innocently look at him and smile a genuine smile. His smiles felt fake, forced. There was nothing genuine about him. He ruined her life, and she didn't even know about it. "So…bye?" his attention snapped back to the woman in front of him.

"Yeah…bye…do you want me to call you later?"

"I'll call you, I don't know how swamped I'll be. But maybe you can make that chicken for me tonight?"

"I don't know, I think if we came back here again, I'd just want to eat out…" she slapped his arm playfully, smiling as she remembered the orgasm he gave her last night.

"Maybe…" she giggled. "All right, I gotta go," she pulled her coat on, and grabbed her purse. "I'll call you later," she kissed him. Zuko shut the door after she disappeared in the elevator. What day was it again? Saturday…Azula was leaving tomorrow, and he left in six days, on Friday. Same day the magazine came out. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down on the couch, thinking of nothing but what happened last night, and Katara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katara drove away from Zuko's apartment building, trying to remember how to get to _Wave_. Once she got there, she'd change her clothes, considering these were the same from yesterday. Haru and Suki would probably applaud her for finally having sex again. Toph would probably disown her as 'best friend.' But, she'd tell Toph that her designs were found (half of them at least) and that Zuko was _not_ to blame. What's that noise? Oh shit! Her cell phone was buzzing quietly inside her purse. Without taking her eyes of the road, she reached insider her purse and started feeling around for the phone. That's the wallet, my glasses case (for designing), some pens and pencils, ah! The phone! She lifted the object up and examined it. Well, it wasn't her phone, which had stopped buzzing by now. It was…a tape recorder? What? Katara saw the street she had to turn on that would take her right to _Wave_. But what was this tape? As she drove down the street, she pressed _play_ and listened to it in horror.

_"What the hell are you doing here Azula? It's fucking morning!"_

_"It's two in the afternoon brother."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm just here to make sure you're okay. You dropped off the face of the earth after giving me Katara's designs."_

_"Yeah, well yesterday I gave them to Element."_

_"Already?"_

_"I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be here anymore."_

_"I see…how's the girl?"_

_"I haven't talked to her either."_

_"You fuck her yet?"_

_"No, I didn't. And I don't plan to…"_

_"HA! Yeah right! Zuzu, you never saw an opportunity you couldn't conquer. She's just another girl. Satisfy your needs, because you don't have much longer to do so."_

"_Huh? What does that mean?"_

_"I bought plane tickets! I'm leaving Sunday."_

_"Two days after the store opens?"_

_"Yep. Mai found me a beautiful space in America, I'm going Sunday to look at it, and if I like it I'll buy it right away. I got you a ticket too!"_

_"It says I don't leave until next Friday…?"_

_"You need to stay behind and make sure the magazine looks fantastic."_

It stopped, as did Katara's heart. She had listened to this recording, and it was basically telling her that Zuko…the one her heart ached for, had stolen her designs and gave them to Azula. She felt sick. She literally felt sick to her stomach. Tears streamed down her face and soft sobs escaped her mouth. The same mouth that kissed that treacherous snake. She looked at her hands on the steering wheel. Those same hands that had held him so close to her last night. She looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Her eyes. The same ones that looked at him lovingly. Her lips, the same that he'd kissed. Her neck; the same he'd nipped and suckled. She found herself disgusted with her appearance. Swallowing a large lump in her throat she looked back at the road. RED LIGHT!!! She slammed on the brakes, but it was too late; she was already in the intersection getting hit by another vehicle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko always felt better after a shower. Although today it had little effect on him. He still felt miserable. The only thing that made him happy was Katara. However, she was also the one thing that made him feel incredibly bad too. He scrubbed the towel through his hair, letting the wet strands point in every direction. He sniffled before wrapping the towel around his waist. Exiting his bathroom he walked into his office that was also extended off his bedroom. He didn't make his bed. He wanted to be reminded all day about last night. As he walked into his office, and turned on his laptop, he saw a small black tape. One that looked like it was supposed to fit in a tape recorder. _Well, that can't be good._ He knew he owned a tape recorder. It was black. It was somewhere around here. He searched through all his drawers and boxes that were still not emptied from when he moved here. Of course it was at the bottom of a huge box that it had no right to be in. He inserted the tape and pressed _play._

"_What the hell are you doing here Azula? It's fucking morning!"_

_"It's two in the afternoon brother."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm just here to make sure you're okay. You dropped off the face of the earth after giving me Katara's designs."_

_"Yeah, well yesterday I gave them to Element."_

_"Already?"_

_"I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be here anymore."_

_"I see…how's the girl?"_

_"I haven't talked to her either."_

_"You fuck her yet?"_

_"No, I didn't. And I don't plan to…"_

_"HA! Yeah right! Zuzu, you never saw an opportunity you couldn't conquer. She's just another girl. Satisfy your needs, because you don't have much longer to do so."_

"_Huh? What does that mean?"_

_"I bought plane tickets! I'm leaving Sunday."_

_"Two days after the store opens?"_

_"Yep. Mai found me a beautiful space in America, I'm going Sunday to look at it, and if I like it I'll buy it right away. I got you a ticket too!"_

_"It says I don't leave until next Friday…?"_

_"You need to stay behind and make sure the magazine looks fantastic."_

_"Well Zuko…If you are listening to this then I am assuming Katara is long gone. Just for the record, Katara also has a copy of this tape and has probably listened to it by now. Whatever hope for the future you two kids were planning is over now I guess. But don't worry Zuzu, there are plenty of girls in America that will still fuck you. My plane arrives tomorrow, and yours does in six days. Although, Katara and her friends may get to you before hand. Heh. If you had just done your job and hadn't fallen for the bitch, none of this would have happened. But NO! You had to screw it up with your __**feelings**__God, you're pathetic. Have a great day brother, see in America next week!"_

And it clicked off. His sister had sent this very recording to Katara? Most likely not the last part, but the conversation they had about two days ago? Oh NO!! He quickly discarded his towel and put real clothes on. His sister fucked this up. Katara had no clue! Gods, why did he even agree to do this in the first place? After pulling on a dark blue t-shirt he looked at the tape recorder sitting on his desk. Marching over to it he picked it up and chucked it against his wall screaming in fury. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zuko raced down his stairs and outside. He had to find Katara. Maybe she hadn't listened to it, thinking it wasn't hers? He had to find her and steal the tape. Racing down the streets and turning corners very sharply he clung to the one possibility that maybe she hadn't listened to it yet. But then he thought of what would have happened in reality.

"FUCK!!"

**A/N: Okay, so this was done the very next morning after I posted chapter 11. I just waited a little bit until I put this up. BTW, the conversation on the tape was from chapter 10. I told ya'll that chapter would come back and bite us all in the ass. Well, just Zuko's ass really. So yeah…I changed the part about Katara. I originally had her safely making it to **_**Wave **_**and telling Toph all about it…but that would have been bad. Cause Toph would have wanted to call the cops and whatnot…I'd just rather Kat know what he did. But yea…car accident. Well, if your heart was just broken, I don't think you'd be paying attention to the road either. But yea…it's gonna get good. Well, technically I hope it's **_**been**_** good so far…but yeah…**

**ALSO!! It's been requested that I do a Taang one shot deal, so that should be coming up sometime soon…**

**AND!! Lunar, the sequel to To Blame the Eclipse was written. But I don't like it, so that'll be a while! Sorry to those that can't wait until it comes out, which I don't think is a lot, so yeah…**

**AND LASTLY!!: Designing Love. I've gotten SO many reviews and some popularity through it that I'm deeply considering doing AU sequels; Something Love. They'll be Zutara, and they'll be AU. Like this one was Designing Love, because she's a fashion designer and it focuses on her designs. BUT, if I do another one for example, Cooking Love. Maybe they're rival chefs but fall in love and each other's "dishes." I totally pulled that idea out of my ass, but it's an example none the less. I actually have better ideas than that, but wish to keep them secret!! So let me know if any of you would read other AU Zutara fics by me!! Maybe they'd all be apart of the "Having Love," series. Or "Finding Love" series. W/e, I'm just throwing ideas around. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! And let me know what you think!! **

**Love,**

**Mistress of the Starry Night -stars…get it? Nvm…**


	13. A Hospital Visit

**A/N: So yeah…I'm evil…it's true…haha! This takes place about 3 days after last chapter…Zuko hates himself and Katara's wrist has been shattered along with a few other problems, but because her wrist is broken, she can't design, so basically now she's really fucked.** **We're gonna start off with their meeting the hospital…lots of drama…and sometimes yes…I feel like I am writing a soap opera…but a fucking GREAT soap opera!! One that people would actually watch!**

For two days, Katara felt nothing but emptiness. Toph insisted on calling the cops, but Katara declined. She didn't know why. She should have left Toph turn them in. It's not like Katara didn't have the proof. But she _couldn't_ turn Zuko in. Azula, sure, that manipulative bitch deserved anything she had coming to her. But Zuko? For as much as she hated him right now, it still didn't just magically wipe away any of the feelings she had for him before the truth came out. She sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head to the side. Why did this have to happen to her? Can nobody just innocently follow their dreams in life? Or does someone always have to come along and fuck it up? She let out a shaky sigh, and then heard a soft knocking on her door. Creaking one eyes open, there he stood; Zuko Agni, with red roses in hand, and a sad, somber expression on his face.

"Katara?" he whispered, obviously thinking she was asleep.

"Go away," she choked out. He didn't. Of course. He just had to make _more_ of her life miserable.

"Katara…I came to apologize…" he set the flowers down on her table.

"Whatever you have to say, I do _not_ want to hear it," her eyes met his. So much emotion. Most likely in hers as well. How could she let him manipulate her like he had?

"I wanted to at least say one thing. Can I at least have that?"

"Whatever," she willed the tears to leave her eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Katara," he kneeled down in front of her bed. "I agreed to do this for my sister _before_ I got to know what a great person you are."

"You _agreed_ to do it before you knew me, but you _stole_ from me _while_ being with me. You could have said 'no' to her at anytime, but you didn't Zuko," she felt anger boiling down inside her.

"I know. I let her manipulate me…"

"You're not the only one whose been manipulated," she interrupted him.

"I know…and I'm sorry…if I could make things right, I would…"

"Give me back the designs you stole…" she demanded.

"I…I already gave them to the magazine company. The issue comes out Friday." Katara scoffed, and turned her head away from him. "I am so sorry Katara. I wish I could take it back…"

"I wish I could take meeting you back," she spat. His heart ached just a bit more.

"Don't say that…I know you had feelings for me, and I still have feelings for you."

"Don't lie to me anymore Zuko. Just don't."

"I'm not lying Katara. I love you," he reached out to her but she pulled away.

"Well, I do _not_ love you Zuko Agni," his face fell at her words. "Fortunately for me, I found out about this before I let myself fall for you."

"You…_never_ loved me? Even, before…"

"No I didn't. Just an extreme liking. But that's shot to hell too, just like my arm," she picked up her right arm and he came face to face with a cast. "Broken wrist. It'll take about two months to heal, and then even after that it'll still be weak. Do you know what arm this is, Zuko?" He knew, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's my designing hand. Thanks to you and your sister, I can't design until the end of summer, but by then the fall designs should have already been completed, fabric picked out, and getting shipped to me. I'll be behind, and my store will have to close until winter. This means that I, Toph, Haru, Song, and Suki will be out of money for an entire season."

"Katara-…"

"No Zuko, you don't get to speak. This is probably _not_ what you expected to have happen to me. But you didn't really think about a lot of the consequences that went with your actions, now did you? So like I said before…go away…" she covered herself up with her blanket and stared out the window, no longer acknowledging his presence. He slowly rose, and quietly left her. As soon as she knew he was gone, the tears fell freely. "Damn you Zuko…I do love you…" and she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko left the hospital feeling worse than when he'd entered. But what did he really expect her to say? 'I love you too, even though you ruined my life?' Hell no, that wasn't the Katara he knew. He couldn't imagine her not _ever_ loving him, but the love was definitely gone now. Whatever form of love she had for him, he had erased. But, if he could turn back time, he would definitely _not_ have helped his sister. He should have just said no…but he didn't. He always believed his sister was looking out for him too, but on this target, he realized it was all about her.

Two days. In just two days the magazine came out, and he left Japan for America. It was almost useless to go there now. He would _never_ help his sister. Never again. So what's the point of leaving? Oh yeah. Avoiding Katara…more Toph, than Katara. He looked at his watch. His lunch break was almost over. Ugh, he didn't feel like going back to work. Unexpectedly, Zuko tripped in his stride and fell into a nurse.

"Oh sir!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sorry, I must have…lost my balance." He hadn't tripped in eight years, and that was the truth.

"That's okay sir," she eyed him up. "Are you all right?" she looked concerned.

"I'm okay. Thank you ma'am," and he kept walking. He had tripped. That hadn't happened in forever. It wasn't like he was walking on uneven surfaces either. Frickin' tile surface! This whole thing with Azula and Katara really had him off beat. But what could he do to make it better? He stepped inside the elevator, on his way down to the bottom floor when it stopped and a mother and daughter stepped on. He politely moved to the side and they stood opposite of him.

"Oh mom, I forgot to tell you," the teenage girl whipped around to face her mother. "You know that store I shop at?"

"_Wave_?" the mother didn't even have to really think about it. Zuko felt his heart pick up speed.

"Yeah, well, I read in the paper that the woman who designs the clothes got in a car accident and might have to close the store down for a while."

"Oh, well that's terrible! Where do you think you'll buy your back to school clothing after the summer?"

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you where I'm _not_ going. That new place, _Lightning Fire_, my friend Malu went there and she said the clothes were so cheap! Not cheap like money, oh no! They were freaking expensive, but the quality of the clothes were just…terrible." The girl however was cut off as they reached the bottom floor.

"Well then, we'll just have to go to the local mall or something," the mother ushered her daughter away from a staring Zuko.

"Mom, what are you doing? He was hot, and looking at me," the daughter tried to break free from her mother's grasp, but failed. Zuko smiled ruefully to himself. Great, now Katara's designs weren't even going to help Azula here in Japan. What a waste.

UNLESS!

**A/N: Really bad chapter. I know. I just wanted to put something out there. Sorry for the cliffie! What on earth could that unless mean? I also want to thank a certain reviewer for a really awesome idea for a story to be apart of my "Finding Love" series. Like, she suggested it, and I've already run away with an awesome idea, so I don't know how much credit I can actually take for it, besides just writing it really well. So thank you (reviewer 109 in case anyone would wish to read their idea)…**

**Chapter 14 should be a whole hell of a lot better than this one. This chapter was basically set to tell you the fate of Katara's store (not good)…and that Zuko had an idea. That's **_**basically**_** all this was for…yes, this story is coming to its end…sorry…but hey! It's been one HELL of a ride!!**

**And I saw the Season Premiere of Avatar last night! Two good things, and one bad. Okay, we'll start with the obvious. Mai kissed Zuko. That hurts us Zutarians. But there are many theories about those two, so I'm just gonna throw **_**one**_** out there. It might come down to having to chose sides, and Mai chooses Azula. That **_**could**_** be a possibility because she is more loyal to Azula than Zuko. BUT! How about Zuko having a flashback about Katara, and then lying to his sister? And in the little thing they had after the season premiere with the little versions of everyone, Katara thought little Zuko was cute and little hearts formed in her eyes! YAY MINI ZUTARA!!...I'm a fan girl…gosh darn it…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Big Day

**A/N: My word software like…crashed or something…I still can't open it the "normal" way. I have to go to the Start button, hit My Documents, and then open up a previous chapter, and then click New…it's a pain…and I actually had a good amount of Chapter 14 written…then it decided it had a virus or some BS like that…and then I lost about 2 pages of Chapter 14…so now, I'm starting over. I didn't mention it last chapter, but Malu, is a character from the Avatar video games. I always try to keep the character names related to this story. It's kind of fun…But I SWEAR this chapter is gonna be better than last chapter…! I promise!**

Katara looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw anymore. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks were all splotchy, and her hair was frizzy. She held the bronzer in her hand, but decided it would be a waste. She let it drop from her fingers, letting it clang around her basin sick. The cap wasn't on, and the bronzer poured down the drain. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Suki was marrying her brother, and asked Katara to be her Maid of Honor. Katara just nodded her head in agreement, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy and excited about it. Nothing made her happy anymore. Her wrist was broken, she'd have to close shop for a while, and her heart was broken.

"Kat?" Toph's voice filled the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in here," she opened the bathroom door to be heard. Toph was suddenly behind her with a sad and somber expression on her face. She felt for her friend, but she also wanted to kick Zuko's ass. Kat met her eyes, before she felt them tear up. "I can't do it Toph…I just can't."

"Katara, you have to," Toph placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Katara heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling, letting the tears roll back into her head.

"All right, let's do it. Let's go to work," and they set off for _Wave_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw anymore. He saw a liar. He saw backstabber. He saw a heartbreaker, whose heart had also been broken. He didn't believe for a second that Katara hadn't loved him. Hell, she still could. But that didn't stop her from telling him off two days ago, and therefore breaking his heart just a little bit more. He had let himself be manipulated by his sister. And in the process of carrying out her plan, he fell for the girl he was supposed to ruin. And now he was left with two broken hearts…and it was a possibility that they might never be healed. A knock sounded from the door.

"Hey Zuko, don't you want to watch your issue leave the building? The trucks are all ready to go…" his friend and co-worker Lu Ten was on the other side of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He looked at himself once more. He still didn't like what he saw, but he was hoping that with what he did all day yesterday he could redeem himself just a little bit. And maybe mend a broken heart.

"What were you doing in there?" Lu Ten asked him when he emerged.

"Just, making sure I looked okay…" he shrugged.

"For what, the plane ride?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…just make sure you do _my_ job well after I leave today," he forced a small grin to form on his face.

"I will…but I have to ask. What's been up with you lately? Like, the ultra long hours Wednesday and yesterday? And you leaving? You've only been here a few months, man!"

"I know. It's just…I _can't_ be here in Japan anymore. It's complicated, you know?"

"Well, I wish I did, but let me make one thing clear: You always have a job here Zuko Agni." He held out his hand and shook Zuko's in that manly way when they know they'd rather hug, but it's not "professional."

"All right, man. I'm ready to watch the magazine issue get shipped out," Zuko and Lu Ten went down to the warehouse and Zuko watched the trucks leave early in the morning to deliver the magazines. He couldn't wait to bring an issue to his sister in America.

XOXOXOXOXO** Several Hours Later **XOXOXOXOXO

Katara was sitting in her office watching the monitors of cameras that were posted around her store. She watched Song rearrange all the garments by size. She saw Toph counting out the drawers, for the second time. Haru was late however, and didn't even bother calling in. Something he rarely, if _never_ did. She was slightly worried, and hoped that he'd call of come in soon. A knock sounded at her door. It was Toph.

"You okay?" her voice was gentle, something very unlike Toph. Katara shrugged.

"I'm not, but all I need is time, you know? It's not going to be over night. I mean, I still love him in the way that I hate him and want to strangle him, love him. But, I'll move on…I hope."

"You will Kat. He was a jerk, and doesn't deserve your heart. The faster you forget about him the better."

"Ladies!! The queen has arrived!" Haru's voice bellowed from the door.

"Well it's about time Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled in response. Katara gave her a quizzical look, to which Toph just shrugged and smiled. Haru made his way to Katara's office, with a laminated booklet in his hand. No, not booklet. Magazine.

"What the hell is that?" Katara's voice hardened. How dare Haru bring that in here? Why? To show off what Zuko did to her? To see her designs next to Azula's face?

"No Kat…It's not what you think," he smiled.

"Not what I think? Is that _Element_?" she almost rose out of her chair.

"It is, but-,"

"NO! Haru how could you be so insensitive?" He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by another cheery voice.

"Hello?" Suki's voice traveled through the hallway. She too was holding the magazine. "Hey Katara," she smiled, her engagement ring flashing in the light.

"You too Suki?" Katara was appalled. How could her friends do this to her?

"What?" then she remembered what she was holding. "Oh, this? Yeah, you really need to see it," she was about to flip it around and show Katara the cover, when she just lost it.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT! HOW COULD YOU GUYS BRING THAT TO ME? AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH, HOW COULD YOU SHOW ME THAT TREACHEROUS THING?" she screamed. Song entered the room cautiously.

"Kat, will you just _please_ calm down?" Haru held out his hand to her, signifying 'sit back down and shut up.' She did…reluctantly. "I am going to show you this magazine, okay?" Katara's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at Toph for support. Her best friend merely nodded.

"You gotta see it sooner or later babe. It'll be okay," however, she herself didn't look. Katara met Haru's gaze, and finally nodded. He laid the magazine down on her desk, and what she saw shocked her. That wasn't Azula on the cover, but Katara. She opened up to the middle where it went on for five pages about her store, and showed off her designs. Her in general. Just, everything a designer would want to be featured in a magazine.

"How? Wha--," she felt tears forming in her eyes again, but out of happiness. "I don't understand? _Azula_ was supposed to be here…not me…?" she looked at the cover again. There she was. A picture that was a few months old, but one that Toph had taken herself and submitted to _Element_ only to hear they didn't want to feature her just yet. But here she was! In all her excitement, she almost forgot one thing. Zuko. "Did Zuko do this?" she flipped back to the middle and found that his name, along with one of the writers was at the base of the section. He switched it. He must have.

"Looks like your boy toy changed his mind babe…" Haru smiled.

"What? Oh, him," she was thrown off by 'boy toy.' "But…what do I do now?" she looked to her friends for help. "I mean…does this change the fact that he was still deceitful and stole from me?"

"Don't look at me," Toph backed up. Up until this point she had been very critical of Zuko and Katara's relationship. But this…this was the one thing she did _not_ expect. And it was enough to silence her. Katara's gaze traveled to Song who merely shrugged and smiled. Then, her eyes focused in on Suki, who sat down in the chair across from Katara's desk and looked her soon to be sister-in-law in the eye.

"Kat…everyone makes mistakes in life. Hell, Sokka did. But I forgave him. And I took him back. And he is more loyal to me now, than he ever was. He realized his love for me. And by the way you told me and Toph about that hospital visit with Zuko, I think he's realized his love for you too. And I think he proved it, with this magazine."

"I think what Suki is basically saying is…if you want him, go get him!" Haru's grin widened. Katara looked at Toph.

"And if you _do_ want him…It's all right with us…" she finally smiled. Katara looked at the magazine and then her friends.

"Guys…I _do _want him. I…I love him!"

"Then let's go get him!" Haru was already holding onto his car keys.

"Wait! Where is he?" Song piped up. "Isn't he leaving today? For America?"

"Good point Song," Katara grabbed her purse and slung it over her left shoulder. "We should probably go to the airport."

"Which one?"

"Um…I don't know…where's the closest one?"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Haru raised his hand up.

"Let's go then!" Katara quickly hugged her female friends and took off with Haru.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katara and Haru raced around the airport trying to find out when the schedules were. "Gods, I haven't been in an airport since my dad made me go to that stupid camp," Haru was panting hard.

"I know, I was with you dumbass," Katara looked up at the switchboard. Finally the listings for Japan to America were posted. Most of the flights were cancelled, except one. And for some reason, deep down inside, Katara knew that was Zuko's flight. "Let's go, I think his plane is this way…"

"Oh, you mean the one that boarded _five_ _minutes ago?_" he took off after her. They squeezed in between the crowded airport, finally making it to the ticket taker.

"Please sir, you have to let me on!" she begged.

"Excuse me? Do you have a ticket?" he was dumbfounded.

"No, but I need to speak with someone who is already on that flight!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this plane is full, you'll just have to catch another one," and he quickly went inside the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Bitch," Haru cursed. Katara stared at the door. It was over? Just like that? She had missed him?

"I don't…I don't understand…we missed him, didn't we?" she asked her friend, who nodded briefly. She jogged over to the plate glass window and watched the white plane go down the runway, picking up speed until finally raising into the air, flying away. It was over, just like that. She touched the glass as she watched it, and her love, fly away.

**A/N: I'm evil…it's true…But I really hope this chapter was better than the last one. So, yeah…Katara is willing to forgive Zuko, except for the whole, He's gone so she kind of **_**can't**_** thing…But, I'm an evil writer, that's what I do. Thicken the plot! Mwahahahaha! Did anyone get "the camp" reference. Like, when Haru and Katara were in that jail thing on the show. Also, I love how Haru was gay in this, and I made his part come alive in this chapter, since he kind of disappeared for a while. Toph softened up a bit, and I like how Suki is the one giving Katara the advice now, as opposed to vise versa for a while there. Well, next chapter should **_**probably**_** be the last one, and that includes maybe an Epilogue at the end of the chapter. Little blurbs about each character and how they make out. Like, Azula, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Haru, Suki, Sokka…Just so this whole story has closure and I won't be bothered to do sequels or take another character's side-story and blow it up to full screen. I normally wouldn't mind doing that but I want to wrap this up! It's been going long enough! Please Review! And look out for the **_**last**_** chapter, coming up soon (I hope).**


	15. Ending and Epilogue

**A/N: This is the LAST CHAPTER! OMG! Haha…It's been a long road, and I am so happy this story did so well! I got over 180 reviews! AH! That's the most I've EVER gotten, and it makes me so happy! On with this chapter…Half of it is the ending to Chapter 14, and the other half is everyone's futures! I hope everyone liked this story and watch out for other AU Zutara fics I will be writing shortly!**

"I had a feeling you'd try to stop me," an all too familiar voice came from behind her. Katara's ears perked up and she slowly turned around. Her eyes focused in on the ruggedly handsome man standing a few feet behind her and Haru.

"Zuko," she breathed. It was him. He hadn't left.

"I'll be in the car," Haru whispered and ushered himself away. She absentmindedly nodded, but her gaze never tore off of Zuko's. The corner of her lip curved up into a smile.

"I saw the magazine, Zuko," she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. He let out a nervous sigh, and slowly approached her.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you would have," he stopped just a foot away from her.

"It wasn't Azula on the cover," her eyebrows were furrowed.

"I found that picture and info about you stored away in a filing cabinet. Toph must have sent it in a while ago, and luckily I found it…"

"Why'd you do it?" she gulped. She shouldn't have asked for fear of his answer.

"You deserved it more."

"Is that all?" yeah, not the answer she had expected.

"No…it's not…" he too shifted his weight around. "I realized that what I did was wrong, and that I love you. I never should have taken your designs Katara…but I did…so I thought of a way to make is slightly better."

"Slightly better?" her voice was rising.

"Yeah," his voice backed down. She glared at him and he suddenly felt hot.

"What you did…was not _slightly_ better…it was fucking amazing," and she grabbed his collar to pull him into a deep kiss. To say he was shocked by her actions was an understatement. His lips parted, allowing her to dominate the kiss; plunging her tongue deep inside his mouth.

"Wait…" he said pulling away. "So you're not mad?"

"Zuko, when Haru showed me that magazine, and I saw my face on it…I knew that you loved me. You proved it to me…I can forgive you…But if you ever do anything stupid like that to me again, I'll sick Toph on you," she warned.

"Oh, well…then for fear of castration and imminent death, I cross my heart I'll _never_ do anything to hurt you again."

"Good," she gave him a peck and smiled graciously.

"I love you Katara," he stared into her cerulean eyes.

"I love you too, Zuko," she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"Let's get out of here…I think I have a reason to stay in Japan now."

"Oh really?" she grabbed his carry on bag as he dragged his massive suitcase behind him. "Why's that?"

"I have this amazing new girlfriend, and she's the best fashion designer I've ever met," he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Really? You have a girlfriend now?" she wished she could return the embrace.

"Yeah, and I almost fucked up the whole thing. But, I featured her in Japan's most famous magazine, and she forgave me."

"Oh, how nice of her, so now what's on your agenda?"

"Well, before I get a new job I have to take care of her broken wrist. And then when that's healed, I still plan on catering to her every need."

"Wow…I wish you were _my_ boyfriend," she scoffed.

"Yeah. I don't ever want to even come close to losing her again. It broke my heart when I thought I'd lost her."

"Well, I'm sure as long as you don't do anything stupid again, she'll be your girlfriend for a long_, long_ time."

"That's what I'm hoping for," they left the airport. Katara winked at Haru, who had been waiting patiently in his car. He clapped his hands before taking off, heading back to work. Zuko hailed a taxi for them and put his bags in the trunk. He gave the driver his home address which earned him a skeptical look for Kat.

"Um? Only one stop?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the way I figured it is, I wanna _show_ my new girlfriend how much I love her."

"Oh…does she know this?"

"No, but something tells me she won't have a problem with it," and he gave her a kiss that had new designs flashing in her mind.

**Epilogue:**

**Katara:**__With the new found fame, thanks to _Element_, Katara's store sales reached an all time high. She didn't have to close down after all thanks to Ty Lee who put a rush on getting her new designs made in the 'sweat shop.' The shoe sales were a big success. And Katara has even now opened up a new genre of designing. Wedding Dresses! She designed Suki's wedding dress, and was asked by Jin Kazama, daughter of Japan's Emperor, to design _her_ wedding dress as well. Katara's wrist has healed perfectly. She and Zuko are still together and finding new ways to bring out the inspiration in Katara.

**Zuko:**__Zuko sent his sister a copy of the magazine. He didn't get a response back, but was pretty well convinced that she was happy with the way it turned out. His friend Lu Ten gave him his old job back, but he's doing it clean…With features on his girlfriend every now and then. He and Katara sold their apartments and bought a deluxe two story apartment. But the upstairs is more than just a bedroom. He also bought a ring, and plans on proposing to Kat on her birthday.

**Toph:** Toph still manages Katara's store. She herself is starting to open up more, and is currently dating Zuko's friend Lu Ten; who is a very patient and understanding person. Katara thinks they're perfect, but Toph is taking things slow. She doesn't want to "fuck it up…badly." But, even though she'll never admit it, she really likes Lu Ten and hopes their relationship goes far.

**Sokka:**Sokka and Suki got married. He is no longer intrigued by his ex girlfriends. He only has eyes for Suki now. They bought a house together on the out skirts of Tokyo, where Sokka insisted on buying a corner house with lots of property. He got a new cell phone number, so Yue can't call him anymore. Not a day goes by that he doesn't consider himself so lucky for having a wonderful wife.

**Suki: **Suki married Sokka, in her dream wedding. Katara was her Maid of Honor, followed by Toph, Song and an old college friend, Kyoshi. Her dress was an exquisite white (even though _that_ was a lie), gown. It wasn't overly poofy, but it was rather slimming and went well with her interesting hair and make-up choices. She and Sokka got a house together. She bought him a new cell phone. And Sokka doesn't know it yet, but Suki is pregnant.

**Haru:**__Haru is still doing his thing. Picking up the 'babes,' going to the clubs, and just being 'fabulous.' He has a small crush on a new bartender working at his dad's bar, and asked Katara to design him a 'pick-up' outfit. She politely declined, but he was always better at picking out outfits anyway.

**Azula:** Azula went to America where her store was a little less than a success. Nobody in America seemed interested in her oriental designs anymore. Apparently, her designs were 'out.' Mai sent her word that the store in Japan had to close due to no revenue. Azula tried desperately to show her clothing in New York at Olympus Fashion week, but was rejected. She sold the building spaces in both America and Japan, and has moved back to South Korea where her store is still the best. She is no longer in contact with her brother, or his new family.

**Aang: **Aang and Meng got married and are both good friends with Katara.

**Song:** Song went back to design school and is rapidly becoming a mini-Katara in training. She actually has really good swim suit ideas, and Katara just might feature them.

**Yue: **When Yue learned of Sokka's marriage to Suki, she tried to call him to congratulate him. When her call didn't process, she knew she'd been cut off. She still loves Sokka, and Hahn, but doesn't want to interfere with Sokka's happiness, and has left him alone.

**Jet:** Jet is now 5 years old, and is very much enjoying Zuko's company along with his master, Katara. He especially enjoys it when Zuko arrives home and scratches him behind the ears. Although, nothing compares to when Katara pets him gently at night, causing him to purr and drift off into sleep. Thank gods Zuko is not allergic to him, and can still sleep at the foot of the bed at night with them.

**A/N: WOW! OMG! It's over…like…it's FINALLY OVER! I feel like I actually accomplished something…hehe! Um…there's really not much to explain. I think I left it pretty well off. Basically: everyone happy! It's not real life, but what fic is? Hehe! **

**REVIEW!**

**Vessa Blackheart**


End file.
